Don't you touch him'
by StarMaya
Summary: With Strauss gone, the BAU team now need a new boss but their suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is Reid in more danger than they thought? The team must stick together and protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my name is StarMaya and welcome to 'Don't you touch him'. This is a Reid-centric story with NO SLASH but just ups and downs.**

**I will try to leave warnings in the beginning of every chapter but no promises.**

**Just go ahead and read!**

_**Warnings: Cliffhangers ahead and beyond. Mild cussing**_

_**Summary: With Strauss gone, they now need a new boss but suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is he after Reid? The team must protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.**_

**/Don't you touch him/**

The team listens to the gentle hum of the jet's engines as they relax from an exhausting 3 days in Georgia.

Hotch and Rossi sit in two chairs across from each other and by the window doing paperwork while JJ, Blake and Morgan sat in the next bunch of chairs playing cards. Reid on the other hand, lay across the couch with his arm over his eyes and book on his chest, sleeping away the evening and terrors that is their job.

Morgan gets up to get a drink and passes by Reid. He stopped momentarily to smile at the sleeping Reid. Morgan grabbed a bottle of water and placed it in his spot and headed back to Reid. He stopped short in front of Reid and looked at him. Morgan rarely saw Reid sleep so he decided to savor the moment where he wasn't getting force fed random facts about trees or why bottle water can be unhealthy for him.

Morgan came out of his thought when Reid stirred a little and shifted his book on his chest, almost closing it but Morgan snatched it up before it could and looked at it.

_Crime and Punishment by: Fyodor Dostoyevsky_

Morgan opened to the page that Reid was on and automatically hurt his head. The freakin' book was in Russian!

Morgan shook his head at Reid but looked at the page number anyway and told himself to remember it: _Page 366._

Morgan closed the book and set it by Reid's abandoned shoulder bag.

"Poor kid tired himself out from the case." Morgan turned toward Blake as she looked at Reid.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, he did pretty damn well on the case."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Morgan thought back to the case as he sat back down at the table.

**-Macon, Georgia: 2 days ago-**

The room was silent as everyone stared at the evidence. They just couldn't put it together.

The unsub murdered 5 woman; different ages, heights, weights, body presence, and background. They all lived in random spots in the city and never knew each other. Even Garcia was getting frustrated. The only one who seemed to be up still was Reid. He had a marker in his hand and was staring at the board, eyes flicking here and there, picture to picture, trying to find a connection.

"Another body was found by the Wal-Mart a couple blocks over."

Reid turned toward the group as they stood up to leave. Reid didn't want to go, he needed to stay with the facts and figure it out.

"Reid, you coming?"

"No… I need to figure this out. Just send the information to Garcia and I."

Hotch nodded and grabbed his coat, leaving Reid to his facts.

Within the next 10 minutes, Garcia called Reid.

"Hey Garcia."

"Hello my angel! I got the information for you from Hotch. Want me to send them to you now?"

"Yes please."

"Sent to your pad, good luck."

"Thank you Garcia."

The phone clicked off and Reid broke his attention from the board and focused on his pad.

_Katherine Amberstone;_

_26, brunette, brown eyes, went to college with a degree in Animation, boyfriend named Adam, happy family._

Reid wanted to tear his hair out. There was no connection!

Reid printed out Katherine's picture and posted it on the board and just stared at the picture.

He stared at it for 30 minutes with absolutely nothing.

_I just need coffee…_

Reid walked out of the room and into the police station to get some coffee when he heard a tapping noise. He stopped in his tracks and saw a police officer tapping her pen against the desk but that's not what stopped Reid. He stared at her for a while until she stopped and started writing… using her LEFT hand.

_That's it!_

Reid turned on his heel and ran back to the conference room and looked at the pictures. He pulled out his phone and dialed Garcia.

"Computer Goddess at your service."

"Garcia, can you check to see if all the victims are left-handed?"

"Sure thing… give me a second. Got it and yes they are all left-handed."

"Thanks Garcia."

Reid hung up the phone before she could respond and turned back toward the board. He hurried toward the map and marked Katherine's address AND dumpsite. The two dots were diagonal of each other so Reid went to every victim's profile and marked their address and dumpsite, finding out that the dots are all diagonal of each other. Reid looked for a second before jumping and drawing a dot on victim #1's area. Reid marked the last known whereabouts and the dot was symmetrical with their address. He connected the dots and it made a 'L'. Reid did it to the other victim's and saw that they all had 'L's.

When he finished, he also noticed that the L's were slowly spinning in a circle around a blank spot in the middle. Reid drew a circle around the area and dialed Garcia.

"What's up buttercup?"

"Garcia, how many left-handed people live Macon?"

"Uh…. 10."

"Take out the victims."

"Okay… 4."

"Okay, what are the addresses of those 4?"

Garcia gave a bunch of addresses to Reid and he started marking them on the map, the first 3 being too close to the edge of the circle and the last one being just in the middle.

"I got it! Thanks Garcia!"

"Welcome kiddo."

Reid hung up on Garcia and quickly dialed Rossi's number.

"Rossi, I think I got something."

It took the team 5 minutes to get back to the station and sit down at the table as Reid briefed them.

"The unsub looks for left-handers. The locations of the dumpsite, last known whereabouts and their addresses of the victims all make an 'L' spinning around a circle. I called Garcia and she told me a woman lives right in the middle of the circle, who is left-handed."

"Alright, let's go. Good job Reid."

Reid nods a thanks and grabs a bullet-proof vest and follows the team to the SUVs.

When they arrived at the possible victim's house, they heard crashes from inside so they took position around the house, along with a few other police officers.

"This is the FBI, we're coming in!"

There was a moment of silence before a silent scream rang through the house. Morgan took it as a sign to break down the door. Soon the police officers and the team were running around the house, trying to find the Unsub and victim. Reid turned down a hallway that seemed to lead to a bedroom but was wrong.

When he opened the door, he nearly fell down a flight of stairs but caught himself. Reid went silent for a second and was about to walk down when he heard a faint whimper from below.

"Jordan Hunt, We know you're down there. Surrender now."

Reid said it loud enough so the other police officers and his team could hear him. Unfortunately, Reid had to go down there by himself as he heard the victim's screams get louder.

"No! She is the devil and must be punished!"

Reid walked down the steps of the basement and came face to face with the Unsub and the victim.

"She is not the devil. She is an innocent woman who happened to be left-handed."

"They were surrounding us! They were going to take our souls!"

Reid took a breath and heard his team stop just above the stairs.

"They weren't going to hurt you and she isn't going to either, right?"

The victim nods quickly but the Unsub tightens his hold on her hair.

Reid has to come up with a way to get the Unsub away from her so he does the only thing logical… He lies.

"Did you know that I'm ambidextrous?"

The Unsub whips his head and looks angrily at Reid.

"In case you're too stupid to know, that means I can write both right and left handed."

The Unsub glares at Reid.

"So does that mean I'm half angel, half devil or that I'm the devil in disguise?"

The Unsub stands up quickly, letting go of the victim and points his gun toward Reid who quickly points his gun as well.

Then two gunshots ring out…

There's a moment of silence where no one moves until the Unsub falls down in pain and Reid runs toward the victim and Unsub.

"Reid! Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine! He missed."

The team comes down and sees Reid helping the victim out of her binds. Hotch looks over at Unsub and sees him holding his leg in pain.

"You shot him in the leg?" Reid turns toward JJ and nods, handing the victim to her.

The next few moments go by quickly but the team couldn't be prouder of Reid.

**-Jet-**

Morgan comes out of his recollection as the jet lands safely on the ground at Quantico, Virginia. Once the jet has completely landed, they all pack up.

"What should we do about Reid?"

"I don't want to wake him."

"… I got him."

Everyone looks toward Hotch as he hands his stuff to Rossi and heads over to Reid. Everyone was expecting him to wake Reid up but instead Hotch slipped his arms underneath Reid's shoulders and knees and lifted. He turned around to face the team.

"Remind me to get him to eat, he's too light."

Morgan laughed as the girls cooed over Reid.

They all walked out of the jet and into the Quantico night where Garcia was waiting for them with some kind of pastry. She had a smile on until she saw Reid and automatically thought the worse.

"What happened to him?! Did he get hurt?!" Garcia softly petted his hair and looked for cuts or bruises.

"He's fine baby girl. He fell asleep on the jet and no one wanted to wake him up."

Garcia calmed down and took them all to the SUVs, where they all packed in and drove back to the BAU.

Once they got there, they all agreed to stay with Rossi over the weekend to have some family time but before they could leave, a mystery man walked in.

"Is this the BAU team?"

"Yes. I'm special agent Hotchner."

Hotch held his hand out to the mystery man who took it respectively.

"Hello. My name is Zack Riley. I will be taking over the section chief position for Ms. Erin Strauss."

Everyone went silent as to give a moment of silence for Strauss.

"Welcome! My name is Penelope Garcia, I'm the technically analysis."

Riley shook Garcia's hand as she beamed brightly at him.

"As you met Garcia, this is also special agents Jennifer Jareau, Alex Blake, Derek Morgan, David Rossi and Dr. Spencer Reid."

Riley shook everyone's hand until Hotch said Reid's name and no one was there to shake his hand.

"And where is this _Dr. _Spencer Reid?"

"Oh he's sleeping at the moment. He just came back from a tough case an-"

"Weren't you all at the case?"

Hotch straightened up at hearing Riley speak so coldly.

"Yes but Dr. Reid did a significant part of the case, tiring himself out."

Riley shook his head.

"That is no excuse. I want to meet this _Dr. _Reid."

Riley started walking toward Hotch's office but JJ stepped in front of him.

"We really rather you don't. He barely sleeps as it is and we want him to catch up. Plus, the kid deserves a break."

Riley looks at JJ.

"Kid?"

Morgan steps behind Riley and crosses his arms.

"Yes, Reid is the youngest of all of us so we call him kid."

"How old is he?"

"He just turned 30."

Riley took the information in but stood his ground.

"A grown man in the BAU should not be sleeping on the job, excuse me."

Riley pushed through JJ and climbed the stairs to Hotch's office, the team not far behind.

Riley looked toward the couch and saw the young agent sleeping. He looked behind him briefly and saw the team coming up the stairs quickly so he shut the door loudly, waking the man.

"Wh-?"

"Good morning agent."

Reid looked toward the voice and saw an older man standing before him. He sat up and smoothed out his hair, still feeling tired.

"H-Hello. Do I know you?"

"No. My name is Zack Riley and I'll be taking the position of Ms. Erin Strauss."

Reid rubbed his eyes and took the information in before standing before the man.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm special agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

Riley held his hand out to Reid who held his hand up in a wave. Riley slowly lowered his hand.

"Is there something wrong with shaking my hand, _Doctor?"_

Reid looked wide-eyed at Riley but shook his head.

"N-No! I just don't shake people's hands. I never had so don't take it personally."

Spencer gave him a smile but Riley just turned to walk to the door. He opened the door, showing the angry team behind it but that didn't scare Riley. Just before Riley walked out, he turned toward Reid who looked utterly confused.

"Oh and agent, I will be looking into your file soon. You seem to be an interesting… man and I want to make sure you never slipped up like you just did. If so, consider this a warning."

Riley smoothly walked out of the office, leaving Reid shocked at the hostility of his new boss and the team furious at the man. They didn't move except for Reid who stood by his family. They watched Riley walk toward the glass doors before stopping.

"It was very nice to meet you all and I'm sure I'll meet with you again. Good night agents and… _doctor."_

The man walked out of the room, leaving a shocked and angry atmosphere.

"What the hell just happened?" Everyone turned toward the tired Reid as he yawned.

"Jerk face just bullied you, that's what!"

Reid flinched under Garcia's harsh tone but she came to him and started petting his hair.

"I don't like the way that guy spoke to you Reid." Everyone agreed with Rossi on that.

Soon Reid yawned loudly.

"I think I should go home."

"I'll drive you pretty boy. You're too tired to drive."

"… Okay."

Everyone gathered up their stuff and walked out of the building, going home after a tiring and confusing night.

**/Don't you touch him/**

**That is part one of this story. I'm actually really happy with this story so far!**

**Please favorite, follow and review for me and I will get the next part up soon.**

**~StarMaya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I went to bed last night around 1:30 AM after finishing the first chapter of 'Don't you touch him' and check my phone one last time before going to bed with no news of this story… I wake up and I have 22 freakin' emails all for this story! I really didn't expect a big turnout so early in the story. Thank you everyone so much! **

**I wasn't going to post anything over the weekend because I'm staying with some friends today through Sunday but I don't leave until 1 and I wanted to post something for you guys for the weekend, Hence this chapter.**

**So read on!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: With Strauss gone, they now need a new boss but suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is he after Reid? The team must protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.**_

**/Don't you touch him/**

Morgan stopped the car as he pulled next to Reid's building. He looked over at Reid in the passenger seat and saw him sleeping against the window.

"Hey wake up pretty boy."

Morgan shook Reid's shoulder and Reid woke up. He looked around, trying to remember his surroundings. When he remembered, he smiled sleepily at Morgan.

"Thanks for driving me home Morgan."

"No problem kid."

Reid opened the door and grabbed his shoulder bag and got out of the car. He started walking toward the building groggily.

_I'm so tired!_

Reid got into the building without collapsing and made it into his apartment. He looked around and saw books everywhere.

_Where's my crime and punishment book?_

Reid shrugged it off and dropped his shoulder bag down on the couch and proceeded to his bedroom. He turned on the lamp by his bed and took of his gun and cell phone. He didn't even make it to change before he collapsed on the bed and fell asleep. He was about to completely fall asleep when he received a text.

Reid opened his eyes and looked at his cell phone. The text was from Morgan.

'You make it inside?'

Reid laughed at the text, knowing that Morgan is still sitting outside the building.

He quickly replied:

'Yes, now go home and stop stalking me Morgan'

Reid heard a car engine start in the background and he received another text.

'Never. Sweet dreams pretty boy.'

Reid didn't bother to respond to that text because the car drove off in the distance and Reid didn't want Morgan looking at his phone while driving. Reid closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

**-Time Jump to morning-**

Reid woke up to a loud ass ringing. Wondering if it was from an alarm or his phone, he concluded it was his phone because of the slight dance it was doing on the night stand due to the vibration.

Reid sat up in bed and answered the phone.

"H-Hello?" Man Reid sounded tired.

"Morning sleepy head!"

"Garcia?"

"Yupperooni!"

"What are you doing calling me at… 7:06 in the morning?"

"When you guys got back yesterday and before Mr. Douchebag came to us, we all made plans to stay at Rossi's over the weekend for some family time. So, I'll be the one picking you up so we can meet them there. How about 11?"

Reid took in the information and was fine with 11. The call ended with Garcia wishing him sweet dreams.

Next thing Reid knew, he was being woken up by Garcia. He sprung up in bed.

"What time is it? How'd you get in?"

"It's 11:05 and I know you have a spare key in your door handle."

Reid looked at Garcia before rubbing his face.

"Sorry, I must have fallen asleep again and didn't set a mental alarm."

"Don't worry about it sweetcakes! Just go get in the shower and get ready while I go make coffee for you."

Reid mumbled a Thanks and Garcia was off to her mission. Reid hopped in the hot shower, waking himself up in the end by turning it to cold water for a minute and just standing under it. Reid got out of the shower and got changed, packed a bag for the weekend and was met with a happy Garcia and a steaming mug in her hand.

"You look fabulous darling!"

Reid looked down at his outfit and just saw himself wearing a pair of dark jeans with his everyday converses, a pair of loud socks with anchors on them, a blue button up shirt with a sweater vest over it. Nothing too unordinary.

"I wear this every day."

"Exactly."

Garcia winked at him and Reid blushed a little, making Garcia laugh. Reid cleared his throat.

"Do I need my gun?"

"No, we're just at Rossi's and I'm sure one of them will have a gun on them."

Reid nodded and grabbed his cell phone and keys. They walked out of the apartment and Reid locked the door behind him, and then turned to Garcia who held out his coffee to him.

"Thanks."

"Anytime sweetcakes."

They walk out of the building and Garcia chats about a new online videogame she found and how she already mastered it. They talked all the way to Rossi's, where there were 4 other cars parked in front of the house and 1 in the driveway.

"Looks like we're the last ones."

Reid nodded and Garcia pulled in next to Blake's car (knowing Garcia, she probably memorized everything about everyone's car).

They got out and grabbed their stuff and walked to the mansion before them.

When they entered the house, they were greeted by cheers and hugs by every member of the team/family, even Hotch. Everyone looked so casual and relaxed as they joked about Reid falling asleep on the jet. Rossi poured Reid a glass of wine and he took it smiling. Everyone went outside to sit by the pool and just chat.

"So how about that dick boss, Riley?" Everyone groaned as JJ brought Zack Riley up.

"I actually don't remember much of him, or of last night."

"Really Reid?! He was bullying you!"

Blake looked confused at Reid who just shrugs his shoulders. Everyone shook their heads at Reid.

"Well, I don't want him picking on one of my best agents. If he messes with you anymore, let anyone of us know, okay Reid?"

Reid nods his head at Hotch and everyone relaxes.

"Okay! Enough of the boss men talk! Let's go make dinner!"

Everyone got out of their chairs or spots and went inside with Rossi. They were all chatting and laughing as Rossi cooked.

"Hey Reid, can you pass me the noodles?"

Reid looks at Rossi and puts down his wine glass and reaches for the noodles but it stopped.

"Uh uh uh, you need to wash your hands before you touch any ingredients."

Reid smiles at Rossi and washes his hands, passing the noodles to Rossi but is stopped when a towel is placed on his shoulder.

"Welcome Su chef! Now, can you cut me some parsley?"

"Aw Man Rossi!"

Everyone laughed at Reid's pouty face but he followed Rossi's instructions and at the end, Reid actually had fun. Everyone sat around the dining table as Morgan raises a glass.

"A toast to Rossi for the food and home!"

"Cheers!" Everyone raises their glasses but Rossi puts a hand up

"And a toast to Reid for helping me cook and solving the case."

"Cheers!"

Everyone clinks glasses and Reid smiles widely.

_I love my family_

They all enjoy their spaghetti with parsley and made-by-hand spaghetti sauce with a side of garlic bread. Once everyone finished, they all enjoyed in Garcia's cupcakes with little guns on them and handcuffs on others.

"These are adorable Garcia!" Everyone smiled when Garcia took a bow for everyone.

By midnight, everyone had already turned in and went to bed. The mansion was basically shut down as everyone slept in their own rooms that Rossi had assigned to them.

**-Morning-**

One by one, everyone starts waking up and going downstairs to see pancakes stacking up on a plate with a buffet of fruits and a little section for sausage and bacon. Everyone was surprised to see Reid cooking with Rossi.

"He just came down by himself and started cooking with me."

Everyone smiled at Reid, who turned around to face them.

"He's lying; he woke me up and dragged me down here by promising coffee."

Rossi whacked Reid in the back of the head and everyone laughed as they grabbed their breakfast and went outside to eat on the patio.

They enjoyed a little bit more of each other but by 1, everyone started going home; First Morgan and Prentiss because they had pets. Then, JJ because Will and Henry should be getting home from his parent's house now. Then, Hotch went home to pick up Jack from his aunt's place. Finally, Garcia and Reid because Garcia was Reid's ride. They all gave their goodbyes to Rossi and said 'they see him at work' and 'thanks for the good time'.

When Reid got home, he decided to clean up the place a bit before going to his room and reading another book.

_Oh man! I forgot to ask for my book back._

Reid sighed but grabbed a different book from the shelf and went to retire to his room.

**-The next morning-**

Reid walked into the BAU headquarters and placed his bag on his chair.

"Morning Reid."

He waved at Blake and quickly went to the coffee maker. Once he had his coffee, he sighed.

"Got your morning coffee Reid?"

"Mm Hm."

Morgan laughed at the childish Reid but was brought out of his laugh when Hotch called down to them.

"We have a case."

Everyone went up to the conference room where Garcia was passing out folders.

"Okay crime fighters! Your killer is at Seattle, Washington and he has murdered 3 men; all with brown hair, blue eyes, ages range from 31-33. They were all stabbed 16 times before their skulls were bashed in by a heavy object.

"Are the ages going from ascending order of the victims?"

"No, they jump around. First victim was 32, and then the next was 33, then 31."

"What were their occupations?"

"First victim was a dentist, second was a construction worker and third was unemployed."

"All very different backgrounds."

"We need to head out now. Wheels up in 10."

Everyone stood up but was stopped by Mr. Zack Riley.

"Not so fast agents. I am going to have to suspend agent Reid for this case."

Everyone was stunned into silence, especially Reid.

"And why is that Riley?"

"I have yet to look over agent Reid's file so for your own safety, I am suspending him."

Hotch walked toward Riley with Morgan.

"You can't just take one of my best agents away from a case because you haven't checked his file. Strauss trusted Reid with our lives. Otherwise, he wouldn't be here."

"But she's not here, is she?"

Rossi gritted his teeth and the girls came to stand by Reid.

"No she is not but-"

"But nothing agent. I am your new boss and I am giving you an order. Now follow it."

Hotch and Morgan glared at Riley who just smiled and started to walk out when Reid spoke up.

"It's Doctor."

Riley stops in his tracks and turns toward Reid, flames in his eyes.

"What was that?"

Reid cleared his throat and step forward a bit.

"My name is Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Are you mocking me agent?"

"Not at all Sir, I'm merely pointing out that I am a doctor- actually I have a Ph.D. in in Mathematics, in addition to a Ph.D. in Chemistry, as well as B.A.s in Psychology and Sociology."

There was moment of silence. The team was shocked and proud of Reid for standing up to him. But Riley wasn't so happy about it.

"What are you playing at ag-"

"All that information is in my file so it's like you just read my file. I'll tell you more about myself. I was born in 1982 and I'm a 'genius' and autodidact. I graduated from a Las Vegas public high school at age 12 and have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute. My mother Diana lives in Las Vegas in Bennington Sanitarium because she is a paranoid schizophrenic. My father William Reid is a lawyer in Las Vegas. I joined the BAU at age 22 because of my IQ, I was able to enter so young. I've with my team ever since and as you can see, they are alive and well. That is in my file. Now excuse me, we have a plane in catch in… 5 minutes."

Reid pushed by the stunned Riley along with the team. Rossi stopped before Riley and looked at him coldly.

"If you ever talk badly about Strauss again, I will make you pay. And don't come near Reid, capiche?"

Rossi walks by Riley and walks out with the rest of the team and onto their jet for the next case.

**/Don't you touch him/**

**This took two hours to write…. Guilty I got distracted with name games and my parents but I got it done! I might post the next part right after because I still have time.**

**Oh and if anyone wants to draw me a cover picture, that'll me great! PM me if interested!**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**~StarMaya~**


	3. Chapter 3

**I told you I would be back! Here we are with Chapter 3 of 'Don't you touch him'. I don't like writing cases that much so I might skip the cases unless it's drama-filled. **

**But here it is!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: With Strauss gone, they now need a new boss but suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is he after Reid? The team must protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.**_

**/Don't you touch him/**

Everyone got on the jet and sat down. Once Reid sat down they all stared at him. Reid looked up at everyone.

"What?"

Morgan laughed and pats the kid on the shoulder.

"What do you mean what? You just told our new boss off!"

Reid looked confused.

"What? No I didn't! I told him what was in my file."

"Yeah you did but you also stood up for yourself."

Reid thought about for a second before realizing it.

_Holy crap! I just told my new boss off!_

"Oh no… Am I going to be in trouble?"

"Probably but we'll be there for you, don't worry."

Reid smiled as Garcia came on the screen and told them more about the case.

**-Seattle, Washington; a day later-**

Everyone was working hard at trying to find this Unsub but found no evidence beside the body and blood splatter in the houses.

A new body was found just 20 minutes ago and the team was at the new house now. Same MO as before.

"What is this guy doing? He's leaving the places so plain! No messages, no evidence."

Everyone looked at the blood splatter and body on the floor. Reid looked around for a bit before a thought hit him.

_Why that pose?_

Reid looked at the body and saw that it was turned on its' arms out like it was holding something or someone. Reid looked at it more and saw that it looked like it was cuddling with an invisible spouse.

"Guys… I think our Unsub is a girl."

"Why do you say that Reid?"

"Because of the way the body is placed. It looks like the victim should be sleeping with someone in its arms."

"That makes sense… but what if the guy is gay? We could be dealing with a broken hearted Unsub."

Reid nods and stands up from the ground and starts looking around. He looks at the entry way.

"I don't think the Unsub got in here by force."

Everyone looks at the door and sees that it wasn't broken at all.

"So the victim let the Unsub in here on their own?"

"Could the Unsub be a stripper?"

Everyone goes silent and Morgan pulls out his phone, dialing Garcia.

"Talk to me crime fighters!"

"Hey baby girl, can you see if the victim purchase any strippers the night they died?"

"You know I can…. Uh… BINGO! They all purchased a stripper from a strip joint called **(Not a real name) **Bootylicious."

"Did the victims request the same stripper?"

"Uh… No but I will send you the names of those strippers to you now."

"Thanks baby doll."

It was only a second before the information came through. The team decided to split up: Blake and Rossi would go talk to the strippers, Morgan will go to the Morgue, JJ and Hotch will go talk to any family members and Reid will go back to the station and update the map.

Once everyone was done, the strippers were in custody and they got new information.

"So each of the victims were dating someone at the time and it would seem, cheated."

"So is the case over?"

Everyone started to relax but Reid was still staring at the board.

"Reid?"

"It doesn't make sense…"

"What doesn't make sense?"

Reid turned toward the team and looked at his marker.

"To stab someone, you need some great strength. To stab someone repeatedly, you need constant strength."

"Are you saying that the Unsub had help?"

"I'm saying that there was another Unsub."

Garcia starts looking up for another possible Unsub but found nothing.

"Well now we're back at a road block again."

**-Next day-**

Everyone was exhausted and frustrated once again. They haven't found the mystery killer and no evidence of this man. Good news was that there wasn't another body.

"Another body was found."

… Never mind.

Everyone got up slowly, tired and exhausted from work.

"Reid?"

"Go ahead and go. Send me the information."

Everyone left to go check out the body. Everything was silent in the station until a big crash came from outside. Reid grabbed his gun as he heard yelling.

"YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TAKE MY DANCERS!"

"Sir, you need to calm down. Those women are in custody for murder."

"I DON'T CARE!"

Reid went out of the conference room quietly and saw that a BIG man was facing away from him with a gun in his hand. The man was raising the gun up at a cop so Reid raised his gun and aimed it at the man's leg. Reid shot and hit his target right where he was aiming and the man went down. But that didn't stop the man raising the gun at Reid. Reid only had a second to react before the gun was fired.

Reid grunted in pain and went down with a thud. The next moments were slow and blurred to Reid but he heard the man being dragged away and a cop coming to Reid, trying to tell him something but Reid's vision was blurring really quick. His vision was starting to black around the edges before he felt himself being lifted up.

Then nothing.

**/Don't you touch him/**

**I didn't plan to stop it there but I have to leave soon so I end it there!**

**Plus, it's a cliffhanger…**

**Till next time.**

**~StarMaya~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! I am back from an eventful weekend and Monday with Chapter 4 of 'Don't you touch him'. This one took some planning but I got it sorted out. **

**So HERE WE GO!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: With Strauss gone, they now need a new boss but suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is he after Reid? The team must protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.**_

**/Don't you touch him/**

_Previously on 'Don't you touch him'_

'_Reid went out of the conference room quietly and saw that a BIG man was facing away from him with a gun in his hand. The man was raising the gun up at a cop so Reid raised his gun and aimed it at the man's leg. Reid shot and hit his target right where he was aiming and the man went down. But that didn't stop the man raising the gun at Reid. Reid only had a second to react before the gun was fired._

_Reid grunted in pain and went down with a thud. The next moments were slow and blurred to Reid but he heard the man being dragged away and a cop coming to Reid, trying to tell him something but Reid's vision was blurring really quick. His vision was starting to black around the edges before he felt himself being lifted up._

_Then nothing.'_

_Present Day_

Reid felt his senses coming back and the first thing he heard was beeping and whispers. He tried opening his eyes but they seemed to be glued shut. He tried moving his body but didn't feel anything.

"Doctor Reid, can you hear me?"

Reid tried saying 'yes' but it came out as a moan in the back of his throat.

"I'll take that as a yes. Don't worry, you are still sedated from the surgery and will be numb for at least 6 more hours. I suggest you go back to sleep, Doctor Reid."

Reid moaned in response, saying that he understood.

**-Time Jump 6 hours-**

Reid moved his head as he slowly came back to Earth. Last thing he remembered was feeling numb and falling back to sleep.

"Doctor Reid? Can you open your eyes for me?"

Reid flinched under the sudden loud voice but followed the voice's orders and managed to open his eyes to a VERY bright hospital room with VERY white walls and a female doctor in the room, smiling at him.

"Welcome back Doctor Reid."

Reid cleared his throat before squinting at the doctor.

"Who are you?"

"My apologies Doctor, I am Doctor Barry."

Reid nodded at her and looked around the room.

"Why am I in a hospital room?"

Doctor Barry nodded and came next to Reid's left, moving a curtain behind her to block some of the sunlight in the room. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you were on a case here in Seattle when a man by the name of 'Big Daddy' came into the station you were working in and was threatening some of the local police officers when you shot him in the leg, taking him down. But when he went down, he also shot you."

Reid nodded, slowly regaining the memories.

"He got you right here."

Doctor Barry slowly patted Reid's shoulder. He looked down at it and saw it bandaged up tightly.

"The cops called me in and I got there before your team did so I immediately took you here and did the surgery. You flat lined twice and you needed a blood transfusion but we successfully got the bullet out of your shoulder and sewed you up."

"My family? Where are they?"

"Your fami- oh! Your team. I sent them home. You've been asleep a few days now and they've been here for the entire time so I sent them away for at least 12 hours. They should be allowed in the hospital in a couple of minutes."

Reid slightly smiled.

_It certainly sounded like them._

"They left you plenty of gifts… Especially the colorful one. Gomez, I think."

"Garcia."

"Ah yes! Garcia. She is definitely… Something."

Reid laughed softly.

"Yeah she is."

Doctor Barry smiled at Reid and gently patted his shoulder.

"Alright Doctor Reid, I'll go make sure that your team is back in the hospital now. Just don't move too much, especially your shoulder."

"Got it Doctor. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Doctor Barry gave Reid one last smile before walking out of the room. Reid finally looked around the room and saw the flowers and cards and giant teddy bears to his right. He had a private room which he liked but it had a big window and he had a monster headache. He laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes.

He opened them when he heard the door open.

"Shhh… He's asleep." He knew that was Garcia.

"Who says I'm sleeping?"

Reid turns his head toward the team to see them all staring at him like they've seen a ghost but that didn't last long until Garcia practically ran toward Reid and hugged his head.

"OH THANKS HEAVEN YOU'RE OKAY! YOU HAD US SCARED REID!"

Garcia started stroking Reid's hair like a cat while murmuring words of thanks to random things. The rest of the team started coming over but now they all had a smile on their face.

"Welcome back Pretty Boy."

Morgan patted Reid's right shoulder (uninjured one) and laughed at Reid's expression to Garcia's petting.

"Thanks."

"How do you feel?" Blake was at the left of Garcia smiling gently at him.

"I feel… like shit frankly. I have a monster headache and my shoulder is starting to get feeling back."

Garcia immediately stopped petting Reid and stood next to him, checking for any other injuries.

"Do you need more sedatives?" Hotch and Rossi were at the foot of the bed, looking concerning at Reid.

"No, I don't want to get hooked on them and I might as well learn to manage the pain if we're going back home soon."

"Spence, you're not going to get hooked on these. This sedative is in oxygen form. They don't give it out at the Pharmacy."

Reid nodded in understandment but he still didn't want anything. They did end up calling Doctor Barry back for the headache medicine.

"Here, take these and these are safe. No getting addicted to these."

Reid gave his thanks and took them easily.

"Now about your release, I want to keep you for a couple more days but I know you need to head back to Quantico so I'm calling your regular Doctor to catch her up to speed on your current injury so she can help if you need it. In other words, you're free to go. You will need a sling for your arm though."

Reid smiled at the news that he could finally go home. He didn't mind a sling really so it wasn't a big deal.

"That's fine with me. I just want to get out of this bed and scrubs."

Everyone laughed at Reid's stubborn attitude.

"I do need someone to sign you out so you ca-."

"I'll do it."

Doctor Barry nodded at Hotch and they walked out of the room to get the paperwork signed while a nurse came in and brought Reid his belongings. He looked at his old clothes and knew he couldn't wear the shirt anymore.

"Um… Guys?"

"What's up kiddo?"

"I need a different shirt. I can't wear one with a giant blood stain on it."

Reid showed the shirt and they all cringed at it.

"I'll go get it."

"Thanks Rossi."

Rossi walked out with keys in his hands.

When Rossi came back with a new shirt, Reid got changed with help from Morgan with his arm. Reid did get a chance to look at his shoulder and saw that it was going to scar pretty badly. Once he was done changing, he went out to see Doctor Barry with a sling.

"This is to be worn at all times except when you are in water. The stiches are water-proof so you can take a shower without bagging your shoulder. Go visit your doctor in 2 weeks to consider getting it off. She will check your shoulder and determine if you need the sling. You can fly so you'll be able to go on cases. I hope you have a great flight back home."

She turns toward the team, who straighten up at her stare.

"And you six… You need to keep him out of trouble while on cases. I don't care if you have to have someone bodyguard him, I don't want to find out he was shot AGAIN! That is a doctor's order. Understood?"

Everyone nods or whispers 'yes ma'am'.

Doctor Barry turns back to Reid who is smiling like a dork and has a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"I don't want to see you in my emergency room again unless you are visiting."

Reid nods and she shakes his hand good-bye and leaving the team to pack up.

**-Jet-**

The Jet was quiet as everyone slept. It's been a tough couple of days and they just wanted to get home to their own beds and sleep… But the jet would do for now.

Rossi had the couch this time (He offered it to Reid but the kid didn't take it.)

Blake, Garcia and JJ were together in a group of seats, sitting across from each other.

Hotch, Morgan and Reid were in another group of chairs. Hotch had a file open and was leaning against his hand, sleeping softly while Morgan was in the seat by the alley with headphones in his ears.

Reid was by the window, leaning on his right hand, sleeping soundly for once. That is until he moved. Reid lifted his head off his hand and went to lean against the wall of the jet when he hit his left shoulder against the wall instead of his head.

Reid woke up with a gasp of pain as his shoulder moved the wrong way. He quickly shut his mouth and took deep breaths to calm his shoulder pain and just stay silent so everyone can sleep but that doesn't exactly work.

"Reid? You okay?"

Reid looked at Hotch, who woke up when Reid gasped in pain and caught the boy trying to stay silent.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

Hotch looked at Reid before sighing and straightening up.

"… Liar."

Reid looks at Hotch and laughs softly and brings his hand through hair.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Just hit my shoulder against the wall when I tried to move. Stung quite a bit."

Hotch leaned against the table when Reid was explaining what happened.

"Are you okay?"

"… Yeah. I'll be fine."

Hotch nods and decides to distract Reid by pulling out playing cards. Reid laughs and sits up. They both play Poker for an hour before Morgan wakes up and join the game. Soon, everyone wanted to play and got to until the jet landed safely in Quantico.

Everyone went home to their beds and Garcia volunteered to help Reid get to bed. Once they were back home, everyone got a good night's rest and ready for whatever tomorrow brought.

**-Morning-**

Reid was able to successfully change his shirt in the morning for work but it did take him a while, making him late for work.

When Reid entered the BAU, all eyes turned toward him but thankfully, they were just his team and he waved at them.

"Morning pretty boy."

"Morning. Is the coffee ready?"

Blake and Morgan laugh at Reid.

"Already brewed for you and everything. Just go add your sugar."

Reid smiled like a kid in a candy store and walked over to the coffee station. He grabbed a steaming cup and sat down at his desk to start working. He made it to the end of his work by lunch and he went out with his team to some Chinese place. They all thought it would be funny to see him eat with one hand AND chopsticks. Reid was not amused…

When they got back, they saw their least favorite person at the moment…

Mr. Zack Riley.

Everyone immediately stood next to Reid as if protecting their little pup.

"Good evening Mr. Riley. May we help you?" Rossi decide to be the one to speak out and for the team. Hotch seemed to damn mad at Riley to speak and everyone else was protecting Reid.

"Yes you can agent. I would like to know why agent Reid is in a sling. There was no report filed."

"Well sir, if you checked the records, Garcia did report it but electronically. She does our reports and doesn't like to write very much. You can check if you want. Oh, and its Doctor Reid."

Riley shifted and nodded at Rossi and also chose to ignore the last part.

"Very well."

He then turned to Reid who stood still.

"As for you agent, talk back to me like you did a week ago and I can and will get you off the BAU in a blink of an eye, I promise."

Everyone was silent, waiting for someone to speak. When no one did, Riley smiled.

"Now excuse me."

They made a path between Hotch and Rossi but he decided to go between Blake and Reid instead. He pushed by Blake, knocking her back a few steps and into Garcia, who caught her easily but Riley really just wanted to get Reid.

Riley bumped his shoulder into Reid's left one, making Reid gasp in pain and grip his shoulder. Everyone was ready to punch the guy but held back when Riley turned around.

"I apologize agent Blake. I didn't mean to run into you. I hope you're not hurt."

Everyone looked at the man in disgust. Did he really just hurt Reid and not apologize?

Reid was still in pain and wanted to cry out but he cleared his throat instead. Riley looked at Reid and cocked his head.

"Something wrong agent?"

Reid cleared his throat and straightened up before turning to Riley, hand still on his shoulder.

"No-Nope nothing sir. My shoulder just hurts a little."

Riley nodded before turning away from the team.

"Maybe you shouldn't get shot."

And with that, the man was gone.

Once he disappeared from the elevator, everyone turned their attention to Reid, who was squeezing his eyes shut.

"Reid? Are you okay?!"

"Pretty boy, answer us!"

"Spence, can you hear us?"

"Sugar, you need to open your eyes."

"Come on kid!"

"Reid!"

Reid finally took a shaky breath before opening his eyes to see his team. His eyes were watery and he knew it.

"Reid?"

"Just- Just give me a second…"

Everyone backed away as Reid walked back and forth, trying to get hold of his pain. Soon it was too much and he just let out a yell in pain and that's when the boys came over and made him sit down. They took Reid's hand away from his shoulder and were relieved to see no blood on his shoulder but it was throbbing.

"Okay, we need ice for this and that should help."

Garcia ran off to get ice and gave it to Rossi, who gently placed it on Reid's shoulder, making him let out a breath of relief.

"Let's take him to a couch to lay on."

"There's one in my office."

Hotch grabs Reid gently and takes him to his office. They give Reid some pain medication, which makes him sleepy automatically.

Hotch looks over at the sleeping Reid and smiles.

"Don't worry son, he won't mess with you anymore."

_That's a promise._

**/Don't you touch him/**

**That's the end and I took forever again… I apologize but I blame Blake Shelton, Pewdiepie, Cutiepie, Spencer Reid and music.**

**Till next time!**

**~StarMaya~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am so sorry for the big delay but I have been extremely busy! (Still am busy) But you can blame Summer classes that I was signed up for… BLAH! Oh and it was my anniversary with my boyfriend so I was late because of that too. Also because I had a total writing block but got it back today during class. I apologize again…**

**So read on!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: With Strauss gone, they now need a new boss but suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is he after Reid? The team must protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.**_

**/Don't you touch him/**

Reid slowly woke up to see him in Hotch's office and to have ice on his shoulder. Reid doesn't exactly remember what happened in the events before he passed out but it couldn't have been pleasant if he was in pain. He sat up on Hotch's couch and saw no one in there but the lights were set down low for Reid's pleasure. He could just feel a headache coming on slowly and he didn't like it.

_My shoulder hurts already… I don't need a headache._

Reid decided that he should get up and try to move his shoulder and legs. He stood up and wobbled a little but caught himself before he could fall on his ass. He took a few steps but felt a pain in his head and had to stop. It took a few more steps before he finally made it to the door. He took a breath before he opened the door to a bright light and pain.

When he opened the door, he expected a blinding light but the whole room was dimmed like Hotch's office and no one was in there. Actually, the office was eerily quiet…

Reid looked around the room for his team members but found no one was in the office building.

_Weird…_

Reid started walking toward the conference room and saw a little light in there but not a whole lot. Then he saw movement.

Reid reached the door and turned the doorknob to open it and saw his team in there, going over a case. They all turn toward him and Garcia shuts off the computer and the monitor, making it darker in the room.

"What's going on? Why are you all in here? Why is it dark out there? Why did Garcia turn off the monitor? Why was I sleeping in your office? Why was your office dark?"

Hotch stands up and gently grabs Reid's shoulder (uninjured) and leads him to sit down in his normal chair.

"Nothing is going on. We are in here because of a new case in Sacramento. It's dark out there because we turned the lights down, knowing you'll have a headache. Garcia turned off the monitor for the same reason that I just said. You were sleeping in my office because the medicine we gave you knocked you out and I had a couch in my office. It's dark because of your headache." Everyone nods as Hotch explains everything to Reid slowly to make sure he understood.

Reid nods in understandment but his eyebrows still scrunch in confusion.

"Okay… Why did you guys give me medicine and basically drug me?"

This time Morgan spoke up.

"We 'drugged' you because of Mr. Riley's actions. Do you remember?"

Reid spaces out as he recalls the events before…

"_Now excuse me."_

_They made a path between Hotch and Rossi but he decided to go between Blake and Reid instead. He pushed by Blake, knocking her back a few steps and into Garcia, who caught her easily but Riley really just wanted to get Reid._

_Riley bumped his shoulder into Reid's left one, making Reid gasp in pain and grip his shoulder. Everyone was ready to punch the guy but held back when Riley turned around._

"_I apologize agent Blake. I didn't mean to run into you. I hope you're not hurt."_

_Everyone looked at the man in disgust. Did he really just hurt Reid and not apologize?_

_Reid was still in pain and wanted to cry out but he cleared his throat instead. Riley looked at Reid and cocked his head._

"_Something wrong agent?"_

_Reid cleared his throat and straightened up before turning to Riley, hand still on his shoulder._

"_No-Nope nothing sir. My shoulder just hurts a little."_

_Riley nodded before turning away from the team._

"_Maybe you shouldn't get shot."_

_And with that, the man was gone._

_Once he disappeared from the elevator, everyone turned their attention to Reid, who was squeezing his eyes shut._

"_Reid? Are you okay?!"_

"_Pretty boy, answer us!"_

"_Spence, can you hear us?"_

"_Sugar, you need to open your eyes."_

"_Come on kid!"_

"_Reid!"_

_Reid finally took a shaky breath before opening his eyes to see his team. His eyes were watery and he knew it._

"_Reid?"_

"_Just- Just give me a second…"_

_Everyone backed away as Reid walked back and forth, trying to get hold of his pain. Soon it was too much and he just let out a yell in pain and that's when the boys came over and made him sit down. They took Reid's hand away from his shoulder and were relieved to see no blood on his shoulder but it was throbbing._

"_Okay, we need ice for this and that should help."_

_Garcia ran off to get ice and gave it to Rossi, who gently placed it on Reid's shoulder, making him let out a breath of relief._

"_Let's take him to a couch to lay on."_

"_There's one in my office."_

Reid comes out of the memory and nods in understandment…

"Oooh yeah. That really hurt."

"That really hurt?! Reid, he slammed his bony ass shoulder into your bullet wound injury and didn't even apologize and you say 'that really hurt'?!"

Reid flinched under Garcia's harsh tone and everyone else looked rather scared as well.

She calmed down as she finished her rant and crossed over to Reid.

"I'm sorry sweetie but you have to realize that the man is bullying you and we are not going to let it go on!"

Reid looks around and sees everyone nodding in agreement. Reid smiles at their team and feels loved.

"Thanks you guys. He just scares me, that's all."

"Well, don't worry about him anymore. We'll make sure he doesn't mess with you anymore."

"Thanks."

"Okay, now that Reid is up, let's get back to the case."

Garcia goes back to the front of the room and gets ready to turn the bright screen back on but looks at Rossi.

Rossi taps Reid on the shoulder and hands him some sunglasses. Reid smiles at him and takes the sunglasses and puts it on. Garcia smiles and turns on the screen explaining the case to them and catching Reid up. Once they finished, everyone gets ready for the jet when Reid stops them.

"What day is it?"

"It's Saturday."

"Why are we working on a weekend?"

"Because this case is getting out of hand and Mr. Riley isn't here."

Reid nods and follows the team out to the main room to get their stuff. JJ comes to Reid with a glass of water and two pills in hand.

"Here, take these. It should calm the headache down."

"Will I get knocked out again?"

Everyone laughed at Reid's concern.

"No, these are daytime ones. Now take them."

Reid said 'thanks' and took the pills easily. He grabbed his go-bag and followed the team out to the jet, only squinting in the sun for a few minutes.

_This medicine works really well!_

**-Sacramento-**

The jet lands smoothly on the landing strip and the team walks out and Garcia was on the phone with Morgan, making sure that he protects Reid.

"Yes. Okay I- Baby doll… Yes, I know! Okay, I will. Alright. I have to- Garcia… Penelope! Thank you. We just landed and need to get to the station. Okay, I will. Bye."

"Worried much?"

Morgan scoffs at Blake's question.

"You have no idea. Hey Pretty Boy!"

Reid looks over at Morgan, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

Morgan comes over to Reid and ruffles his hair.

"Guess who your new bodyguard is. Garcia has put me in charge of protecting your white-ass from any bullets, Unsubs or potential danger."

"But I don't nee-"

"Hey kid, do you really want to argue with Garcia?"

There was a moment of silence before Reid sighed.

"Fine."

Morgan laughs and drags Reid away.

"Good! Now let's go to the station."

**-Station-**

"Welcome to Sacramento. Thanks for coming. I believe you are Agent Hotchner?"

"Yes. This is my team. This is agents Morgan, Rossi, Blake, Jareau and Doctor Reid." Everyone shook the Sheriff's hand except for Reid. The sheriff gave Reid a look that the team didn't catch but it made Reid uneasy.

"Welcome, my name is Sheriff Ellie Tucker."

Reid cleared his throat and got the attention from the Sheriff and the rest of the team.

"Do you have a conference room we can use?"

Tucker stared at Reid for a second before nodding and showing them the way to the conference room. They had a board in there for them already and Reid got Morgan to start working and helping him pin up the victim's pictures and any information they had.

"Alright, while you guys do that, we'll split up to the crimes scenes and morgue and try to get any other information for you Reid."

"Thanks."

The team separated and got to work.

**-Time Jump 4 hours-**

"So… The Unsub is shooting the victims in the head? Why so quick?"

"Maybe the Unsub is too weak to do any torturing or stabbing."

"So the Unsub knows how to shoot a gun…"

"… And aim accurately."

"But why is the Unsub weak?"

"Maybe the Unsub is sick…"

"… Or, and I'm not being sexist, maybe the Unsub is a girl."

Everyone considers that statement and dial for Garcia.

"Talk to me."

"Hey cupcake, can you find a common bond between the victims?"

"Give me a second… Okay, all the victims have been a cop at some point on their career."

Reid speaks up for once.

"Did the cops get fired?"

"Uh… No, they were all injured at work by a bullet."

Everyone looks at Reid.

"What?"

"You are not allowed to leave this station."

"What?! Why not?!"

"The Unsub is killing cops who have been injured by a bullet."

"But I'm not a cop…"

"Doesn't matter, you're injured anyway. Morgan will stay with you."

Reid sighed and leaned back into the chair he was sitting in.

"Good job Rossi, now work hard my crime fighters and BE CAREFUL! I will kill you all personally if someone else gets a bullet in that shoulder."

"Got it mama."

The call ended…

Blake turned toward the team.

"Guys… I think the Unsub is killing because she feels sorry for the cops."

"Make sense… So the Unsub had to somehow know about their injuries. That means the Unsub works with them."

"The Unsub is a cop."

There was a knock at the door… Everyone turned toward the door to see the Sheriff in the doorway. She had a frown on her face but that quickly changed when she looked at the team.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if you guys would like anything?"

Everyone looked at each other and shook their heads.

"No thank you, we're good."

"…Alrighty then."

Sheriff was about to leave when she looked at Reid and his injury. She looked around and saw everyone was turned away from her or looking away. When she left, Reid looked up and everyone turned toward each other. Everyone got their guns ready and loaded. Morgan stayed by Reid as he stood up and got behind Hotch to walk out. Hotch and Rossi turned toward the team before speaking really low for only the team to hear.

"I think we got our Unsub."

Everyone walked out to give the cops their information and hopefully take down the Unsub without incident.

**-Little Time Jump-**

"The person we're looking for is a female in her early 30's-late 20's."

"Somehow she knows that these victims were cops or law enforcement employees."

"She is shooting her victims to end their 'suffering'."

A hand is raised.

"Yes?"

"Yeah, 'ending their suffering'? What does that mean?"

"Every victim had a bullet wound somewhere on their body and had to be hospitalized."

"She thinks she is some angel ending their pain."

"But she isn't an angel."

"She isn't helping anyone."

"She's a murderer."

"And the sooner she figures that out, the sooner this can be over."

Silence.

A hand goes up in the air hesitantly before Rossi nods at the cop.

"Um… Why are you guys talking like the Unsub is in the room?"

"That's a good question."

"You see the Unsub is a cop."

"And with the last killing here in Sacramento, we figured the Unsub is a cop here in this station."

Reid stands up from his seat on a desk and flinches when his shoulder moves a little. Hotch glares at the crowd. Morgan goes near Reid and hovers. Blake and JJ go near Rossi. Soon everyone is close together with Reid just outside a little. He holds his shoulder and acts like he's in pain.

"Dr. Reid, are you in pain?"

He looks up and sees Sheriff Tucker with her hand on her hip, stepping out of the shadows.

"Is that what you said before killing the cops, Sheriff?"

Everyone turns toward the Sheriff, who has a look of shock on her face but her eyes say something different.

"Excuse me?"

Morgan speaks up this time and steps just a little out of the huddle.

"He asked if you asked the victims the same thing before you shot them."

Sheriff Tucker looks a little shocked before laughing softly. She looks down and brushes her bangs out of her face before looking back at the team.

"You're a smart group, I'll give you that but you have failed to protect one of your own. And now he's in pain!"

Reid takes a step forward and lets his painfully expression fall from his face.

"No I'm not. Sure, I was in pain but not anymore. I'm getting better and with my team's help, who do in fact, protect me."

The Sheriff shakes her head and pulls her gun out and aims it at Reid, who doesn't even flinch.

"You're in denial, just like everyone else."

"No I'm not Ellie. No I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE!"

Morgan grabs Reid's arm and pulls him toward the group and behind as 9 bullets sound through the room. Once the guns' echo ends, everyone looks at the dead body on the ground a few feet away from the team. Smoke slowly disappears from the teams' guns.

Hotch turns toward his team and looks at everyone.

"Is everyone okay?"

He gets 'yes' from Rossi, Morgan, Blake, and JJ.

"Reid?"

Reid comes out from behind everyone and looks at Hotch.

"You okay Reid?"

"I said yes. Are you okay?"

Hotch nods and turns around toward the dead body and the stunned team. He goes over toward the Sheriff and takes her gun away, handing it to a cop.

"I'm sorry."

The cop speaks up.

"N-no, she was a murderer. I'm just shocked we didn't see it sooner."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she took a lot of vacations and had long lunches. I thought she was just tired all the time. She stayed after work longer than all of us."

Everyone nods, even the team.

"We're sorry for almost getting you shot Dr. Reid."

Reid smiles at the cop and waves him off. He walks toward the dead body and kneels beside it.

"It's alright. I'm just glad no one got hurt."

Reid reaches down to the Sheriff's face and closes her eyelids.

"We'll clean up here, why don't you guys head back home?"

"We really should stay an-"

"Agent Hotchner. Go home and be with your team."

He nods and shakes his hand before motioning for the team to leave.

**-Jet-**

Everyone was gathered around a table and was playing Poker and just enjoying each other company. Morgan looked at everyone before asking the dreaded question that no one wanted to bring up.

"So, what are we going to do about Riley?"

Everyone looked up except for Reid. He just looked down at his hand.

Blake looked at the tense family and put her hand down.

"I say we just act like we are now and if Riley tries to mess with little Reid here, we gang up on him."

Morgan laughed at Blake and everyone smiled at her for trying to lighten the mood except for Reid. Everyone looked down at their hands and went back to the game. The *River came up and it went all the way around the table, Rossi, Morgan and Reid were the only ones in and Morgan was *All-In.

Everyone turned their cards over except for Reid, who was still looking down.

"Reid?"

Reid looks up and the team is relieved to see that he wasn't crying or in pain. He looks at Blake and smiles.

"I'm sorry Blake for not responding to your idea but I was too happy about something."

"What?"

"…. *My Royal flush."

"Oh you little!"

Everyone laughed loudly as Morgan glares at Reid as he pulled the pot into his.

"When are you people going to learn? Never play cards with a magician!"

"Whatever."

Everyone calms down as Reid finishes staking his pot and Morgan comes back with a bottle of water in hand.

"Reid? Are you okay with Blake's plan?"

Reid shrugs his shoulder a little.

"I'm fine with it but you guys don't need to protect me so much."

"Yeah we do pretty boy. If we didn't, you would be getting shot 24/7, bullied from bosses, and who knows what!"

Reid laughs and shakes his head.

"Plus, we love making you blush Spence.

Reid blushes and everyone smiles happily. They finish the game an hour later and Hotch orders everyone to go to sleep.

"Especially you Reid. We want you awake so you can be aware of Riley tomorrow."

Reid nods and everyone falls asleep, charging up for their boss from Hell.

**/Don't you touch him'/**

**That is all for this chapter. I will get working on the next one but it may take longer.**

**Here is the Poker terms:**

***River: The last card the Dealer flips from the deck.**

***All-In: When the player pushes all his chips in the pot, leaving him with nothing.**

***Royal flush: ****An ace-high ****straight flush**** such as ****A****K****Q****J****10****; ****Highest-ranking hand.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~StarMaya~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there! I got a great review and one of my favorite authors just favorite/followed my story so as a celebration, I write!**

**So read on!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: With Strauss gone, they now need a new boss but suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is he after Reid? The team must protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.**_

**/Don't you touch him/**

The elevator door opened for Reid and he walked out with a stack of files in his arms and a coffee in his hand. He was about to open the door when he heard his name called… Kind of.

"Agent Reid, may I have a minute?"

Reid turns and sees Riley coming toward him with a smirk on his face. Reid looks around but can't find anyone to help him that knows his issue.

"Actually sir, I really need to get this work done so I'll have to take a rain check."

"Now agent, it'll only take a second of your _precious _time. I just have a question about your file."

Reid shifted a little and stepped toward the glass, opening it a little.

"Alright Mr. Riley, what is your question?"

Mr. Riley smirked before stepping closer to Reid, making Reid feel slightly scared.

"Do you have any medical conditions I should be aware of?"

Reid's eyes opened wide and he opened his mouth to answer but the door that he was leaning against suddenly opens and Blake is standing there with some coffee. She looks at Reid and Mr. Riley before smiling to Reid.

"Hey Reid there you are! Hotch is looking for you, something about another lecture to give. You know you give too many of those things."

Blake grabs his arm and starts to pull him away when she stops and looks at Mr. Riley.

"Sorry Mr. Riley but we need Reid. I'm sure whatever you guys were talking about can wait."

Without give Mr. Riley a chance to say anything, Blake pulls Reid into the room.

"Thanks Blake, I owe you one."

"No need, but you're not out of it yet. Go up to Hotch because Mr. Riley is still looking."

Reid nods as Blake keeps acting and he goes up the stairs to Hotch's office. He knocks on the door and hears Hotch call him in.

"Morning Hotch, sorry to bother you."

"It's okay Reid, what's wrong?"

"Blake just got me away from Mr. Riley by saying you need me for some lecture."

Hotch stood up and starts acting automatically and stands by his desk. He looks at his desk and gives Reid a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"It's a picture Jack drew me… But for right now, we are ACTING that it's an email from Alabama requesting you for a lecture for the new recruits of officers."

Reid nodded and waved his hand around like he was protesting a little.

"How long is this going to last? I don't want to be bothering you every hour because Mr. Riley is stalking me down."

Hotch raised his hand and Reid stopped waving his hand.

"It's alright Reid; I don't mind being bothered, as long as you take some of my paperwork." Hotch smiled slightly.

Reid didn't smile but his brown eyes did. He nodded and took the piece of paper.

"Will do."

Reid heads for the door but stops and uses the door to block his form. He grips the handle and turns toward Hotch.

"I'll bring this back to you, I promise."

Hotch nods, still acting and gets back to his desk, sitting smoothly back down.

Reid leaves Hotch's office and puts the picture in his bag, out of sight in case Mr. Riley comes and asks what the paper is. He starts to go down the stairs when Mr. Riley enters the room. Reid stops and looks at the space, trying to find something to occupy him and an excuse to excuse himself from Mr. Riley but he can't find anything. Mr. Riley sees Reid and starts walking toward him. He stops when he is on the same step with Reid and by his side.

"Hello again agent Reid, May you answer my question now?"

Reid adjusts his grip on his folders and bag and turns to look at Mr. Riley.

"I'm sorry Mr. Riley, what was your question?"

"Do you have any medical conditions I should be aware of?"

Reid swallows before responding…

"No sir, no medical conditions I am aware of."

Mr. Riley nods and turns to go walk into Hotch's office when he stops right behind Reid. He roughly puts a hand on his shoulder, making Reid flinch slightly. He looks at his desk area and sees Morgan looking at them and gets up to help out when Mr. Riley whispers into Reid's ear.

"I know that you're avoiding me and I am **not **amused. Keep doing it and I will guarantee your end."

Reid shivered and he could feel his heart speed up and thump against his chest. His eyes blurred with fear and he could see Morgan coming toward them, walking cooly but then he started running and yelling, it seemed.

Then Reid understood…

He could feel himself falling forward and his papers flying everywhere. He saw the stairs suddenly come underneath him. And his head hit with a thud.

Everything was a blur within seconds but Reid could make out some things like Morgan yelling and kneeling by Reid, Mr. Riley walking calming down the stairs, Hotch and Rossi escorting Mr. Riley out and the girls tending to Reid. He looked around and tried blinking the fog away but it couldn't seem to disappear. He tried lifting his head but his head felt heavy and his voice was practically gone.

Reid saw Mr. Riley's blurry figure disappear and Hotch and Rossi rushed over to Reid. He felt his head being lifted and a wet cloth being placed on his forehead. He tried listening to the voices but he could barely comprehend what they were saying.

"…_Pushed."_

"_Head…"_

"_Blood-"_

"_Concu-"_

"…_Riley."_

Soon it was getting hard to listen and he started to close her eyes but felt a hand shake his shoulder and clear some of the fog a little bit. He snapped his eyes open and looked straight into Morgan's worried eyes.

"Pretty boy, you need to stay awake, got it?"

Reid opened his mouth and tried to speak but it come out in muffles.

"Mor- I cn't say 'ake."

Hotch looked at Morgan and took over. He got close to Reid's face and got strict with him.

"Reid, you have a concussion and if you fall asleep, you can fall into a coma. You are bleeding from the back of your head and your shoulder is a bit bruised. I need you to stay awake for a little longer until the paramedics on staff come and check you out. That is an order."

Reid was zoning out while watching and listening to Hotch but when he said that it was an order, he snapped back like he was slap across the face, hard.

Reid shook his head lightly and he nodded at Hotch. Everyone slowly sat Reid up against Garcia as she brushed his hair. Blake and JJ tended to his wound while Hotch went to go make a call, Rossi watched Reid and Morgan went into the hall to wait for the paramedics.

Whenever Reid felt himself falling asleep, he would shake his head and groan. This was a sign to the girls to splash him with water a little to wake him up. Morgan came rushing back in with a paramedic and Reid tried focusing on what he was saying.

"… Reid. I need you to look he-."

Reid followed a flashlight and a finger before looking back at the guy. He turned to tell Morgan something and then looked at his head. Reid heard mumbles but could feel the paramedic feeling for something on his head. He stopped when Reid groaned in pain and said something. Next thing he knew, his head was being wrapped by some gauze. He felt a pair of fingers being pressed against his neck. It last a few seconds before he heard the paramedic speak.

"He is bleeding from the side of his head, where his head hit the stairs. His shoulder will be sore for at least two days. He does have a concussion but he can sleep. Actually, I recommend he sleep this off… Otherwise, he's going to seem like a zombie for the rest of the day. I also recommend that someone stay with him tonight because he needs to wake up once every 2 hours. Is there anyone that can take him home or with them?"

"I'll take him home with me." Morgan nods at the paramedic and he nods in acknowledgment.

Reid watches as the paramedic gives Morgan instructions and leaves shortly after that. Hotch comes next to Morgan and talks to him. Morgan looks at Reid and slowly comes near him.

"Hey pretty boy, we're going home, okay?"

Reid nods and Morgan helps Reid up slowly. They start walking out when they past a piece of paper that catches Reid's eye. He stops Morgan and leans down to pick the piece up. He turns to Hotch and hands it to him.

"Here, I don't need it."

Hotch takes the paper and sees that it's the picture from Jack. Hotch nods at Reid and watches the two leave.

**/Don't you touch him/**

**I know this is a weird ending but I'll be back soon with inside stuff and continue with this piece, I promise.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~StarMaya~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is a piece from Chapter 6 that I didn't include because I was focusing on Reid's injury.**

**So Read on!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: With Strauss gone, they now need a new boss but suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is he after Reid? The team must protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.**_

**/Don't you touch him/**

Hotch walked away with anger fuming in his head. He just couldn't believe that Riley pushed Reid down the stairs. I mean he was right behind the man! He entered his office and went straight for the phone to call someone.

He listened to the ringing before the phone clicked.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello Mr. Judy? This is special agent Hotchner."_

"_Ah yes agent Hotchner. What can I do for you?"_

"_I would like to report an employee harassing one of my agents."_

"_Oh… Okay. Who is the victim and suspect?"_

"_The victim is special agent Dr. Spencer Reid. And the suspect is our new section chief agent Zack Riley."_

"_Agent Riley? I heard that he works well with your team."_

"_I don't know where you heard that but he has been harassing my agent and I would like you to bring it to a stop. Please."_

"_Alright agent, I'll look into it and get back to you."_

"_Thank you. Have a good day Mr. Judy."_

"_You're welcome agent Hotchner."_

Hotch hung up the phone and went back out to see the paramedic checking on Reid.

**/Don't you touch him/**

**This was just a short one-shot because this scene is important but couldn't fit it in. **

**Thanks!**

**~StarMaya~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello there! The class I was in is over and now I can write! This is chapter 8…**

**I did get a few reviews that I would like to touch on but I won't reveal the names. I'll just discuss them.**

_**Is Reid's arm still injured? **_**Yes, Reid's arm is still in a sling but I'm not focusing on it too much at the moment because I figured you guys would still remember that his arm is still in fact injured. I will do a big time jump here soon because it takes 3-4 months for a bullet wound to heal and I can't write about those 3-4 months. I'll write about the check-ups but that's about it. I will mention them in the cases they have but not soo much. I'm mainly focusing on Riley's harassment, which leads me to the next topic.**

_**Harassment phone call: **_**I did get a critique on the phone call saying that employee harassment is never handled by a phone call. I never had to handle with harassment so I just made it a phone call and plus, it will fit into the story in the end. Thank you for the critique otherwise.**

_**Who is Mr. Judy? **_**Mr. Judy's identity will be revealed soon but for now, y'all can just wonder who he is. I'm not telling anything more but I will try to hint at him more.**

**THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER! I MADE THIS ON 7/12/13 AND I JUST FINISHED! THIS IS THE LONG CHAPTER SO FAR! I think… **

**The reason it took so long is because my allergies are out of control and I may have sinus affection so if the next chapter is late, you know why and I have AN EXCUSE!**

**Thanks for reading this through and staying with me…**

**But Read on!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: With Strauss gone, they now need a new boss but suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is he after Reid? The team must protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.**_

**/Don't you touch him/**

**-Time Jump to Monday-**

When the elevator door opened up to the BAU, it revealed special agent Derek Morgan and a very cranky special agent Dr. Spencer Reid. Why was Reid cranky, you ask? Well, the whole weekend Reid was stuck with Morgan and could NOT escape. Reid hates being taken care of as it is but it's even worse when your best friend (basically brother) wakes you up every 2 hours every day you slept, made every meal you had, asked if you were okay every waking minute and hovered like a fly. Reid didn't think he could stand it any longer but when he woke up, he figured out that he could FINALLY go home and see other people.

When the elevator door opened, he rushed out of it and opened the door with his right hand, hearing Morgan call out to him.

"Reid! Don't run just yet!"

"No! Stay away from me Morgan!"

Blake turns around to see Reid running away from a concern-looking Morgan. Reid no longer has a bandage wrapped around his head but he still has a sling around his left arm. Reid sees Blake and tries to hide behind her but she puts her hands up. Reid pulls Blake in front of him and hides behind her anyway. Morgan drops his stuff off and goes over to Blake. She raises her eyebrow.

"What did you do to the kid?"

Morgan looked at Blake as if she was crazy.

"I-I didn't do anything!"

"He treated me like a baby!"

"Well… Who was the one with the concussion?"

"That doesn't give you the write to feed me!"

Blake laughs at the fighting brothers and walks away from the middle. She turns to see Morgan coming toward Reid and Reid booking it around the whole room. She walks up the stairs and meets Hotch up there as he comes out of his office and smiles at the two boys.

"What's going on?"

"You stuck an injured Reid with a protective Morgan for the whole weekend; you had to have guessed that this would be the outcome."

"At least he's better."

Blake nodded and continued to watch Morgan chase each other around. Soon enough, Rossi came out and joined the laughing group as he watched the boys chase each other. Every now and then, Morgan would trick Reid and turn around suddenly, catching him by surprise. They kept at it for about 2 minutes until JJ and Garcia came into view. They laughed before calling for attention.

"We have a case in Minneapolis and Garcia has to talk to you." Reid and Morgan stopped chasing each other and walked up the steps toward the conference room, all whining aside. They all went into the conference room to hear the case and listen to Garcia.

"In the city of Minneapolis, we have 3 little kids missing; females, brown hair, hazel eyes, all at the same school. The parents said that their daughters were supposed to be walking home but never came home."

"What is the age group?"

"8-12"

"Any other connection?"

"Not that Garcia can find."

"Speaking of me! I want to talk to all of you."

Everyone put down the case and turned their attention to Garcia, who looked about ready to cry.

"Okay… Each one of you has been either in danger or has been hurt and I hate having to hear one of you guys say 'Goodbye' so I am making every single one of you come up with a different word for 'Goodbye', right here, right now."

"Garcia, I think this is a little fa-"

"Uh uh uh! Make this easy on me and just play along."

Hotch nods and she waits patiently as everyone comes up with a word in their head.

"Okay, who's first?"

Garcia has a notepad out to write down the words for each team member and looks around. Hotch stands up first and smiles gently at Garcia.

"Alright Garcia, my word will be **Marathon**." Everyone chuckled at Hotch's word and he sat down quickly.

"Alright boss man! Marathon it is! Who's next?"

Morgan stands up and looks at Garcia. She smiles at her chocolate thunder.

"Baby girl, my word is **Football**." Garcia laughs as everyone shakes their heads.

"I should have guessed that… Alright! NEXT!"

JJ stands next to Garcia and faces everyone.

"I guess I'll go. My word will be **Henry**."

"Awwww! Henry should be proud! NEXT!"

Blake stands up and smiles at Garcia. She looks around the room to see all eyes on her.

"I'll make this quick. My word is **Coffee**." Reid sighs in disappointment as Blake takes his word.

"Poor Reid, but great word Blake!"

Before Garcia can even ask for the next person, Rossi stands up and silences Garcia.

"Before you ask for anyone else, I'll just go. My word is **Erin**."

Everyone nods as they remember Strauss and he sits down, smiling.

"That's- an amazing word Rossi, thank you. Alright baby boy!"

"How about you go first Garcia, I need to think of a different word besides coffee."

Garcia laughs and just nods anyway.

"Alright G-man. My word, my lovelies, is **Love**."

Everyone laughs as she curtsies and smiles brightly. She writes down her word and looks at Reid, waiting.

Reid takes a second before standing up and looks at Garcia.

"Fine, my word will be **Reichenbach**."

There's a moment of silence before Garcia finally questions.

"What's Reichenbach?"

"The **Reichenbach Fall** is a series of waterfalls on the Reichenbach stream in the Bernese Oberland region of Switzerland. But I'm using it because that is where Sir Arthur Conan Doyle wrote that Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty fight and eventually fall down the fall. It then took Doyle 3 years to write the next book because he wasn't planning on writing a new book and bringing back Sherlock Holmes."

Garcia blinks before pointing her fuzzy pen at him.

"So… Your word is about a fictional characters death?"

Reid nods happily.

"Sorry sweetie but I'm not allowing any word that has to do with death."

"It was also Maeve's favorite story."

There's a moment of silence before Garcia smiles softly at Reid.

"Alright Hun, I'll allow it for her. But it's going to be hard to remember."

"Good."

"Alright, now that this is settled. Let's get a move on to the case. Wheels up in 20."

Everyone gathers up there stuff and heads to get their Go-bags.

**-Minneapolis police station-**

The team walked into the station to see pure chaos. Some of the officers were answering phones while others were escorting crying family members around the station to conference rooms.

"Oh man…"

"Oh Hello! You must be Agent Hotchner."

Hotch turned to look at the officer coming up to him. He turned and shook the young man's hand.

"Yes, you must be Officer Eric Reader."

"Yes. Thank you for coming on such short notice but as you can see, we are a little overwhelmed."

"You can say that." Officer Reader turns toward Rossi and nods.

"This is my team; Agent Blake, Rossi, Morgan, Jareau, and Doctor Reid."

Officer Reader shook everyone's hand except for Reid. The team looked at Reader to see how he would react but when Reid just waved; Reader just tipped his head with a smile.

"My brother is exactly the same."

Reid smiled.

"Is there anything you need?"

"Can we get a conference room with a white board?"

Reader nodded at Reid's normal request and whistled to a cop to get the room ready.

"This way."

The team followed Reader to the new room and Reid went to the board to get the pictures and map up.

"Alright, if you need anything else, just holler."

"Thank you Officer."

Officer Reader left and Hotch turned to his team.

"Reid, do you have anything?"

"I can't get anything from just these pictures. I need to go to the victim's homes myself."

"Alright… Morgan, you and Reid… Actually, Rossi, JJ and Reid go to the homes while the rest of us talk to the families."

Morgan looked confusingly at Hotch and was going to question but Rossi, JJ and Reid were already leaving to get to work. When the trio left, Morgan turned toward Hotch.

"Why didn't you send me with the kid?"

"You were with him all weekend and I'm sure Reid needs a break from you. Just let him have some space for a bit."

Morgan went to protest when Hotch raised his hand.

"That's an order."

Morgan snapped his jaw shut and glared at Hotch. Blake laughed at the fighting duo and went to go interview the worried parents.

**-Time jump 2 hours-**

Everyone met up in the conference room to share what they got.

"All three houses were similar; 2-story, tidy, the girl's rooms were very girly, family pictures was on the walls."

"Did you find any distress in the family's lives?"

"Not that we saw. The families looked happy and content. They all dedicated to their daughters completely."

"So over-protective?"

"Yeah."

"Get anything from the parents themselves?"

"Only the routine they were supposed to follow."

Everyone went silent as they all thought. They all went to work on trying to find the next victim but to no avail.

"Another girl was reported missing."

Hotch and Rossi stood up to go hear the report.

Reid turned toward the board and stared at it for a while.

Blake and JJ went to go get drinks for everyone.

Morgan was going through the files again.

Reid stepped toward the board and looked at the pictures of the girl's more accurately. He then noticed something but would need some help. He pulled the photos off and turned toward the door to see everyone coming back together.

"Another girl missing; Allison Lawrence, 11, only child, brown hair and hazel eyes."

They show the picture and Reid grabs it to look at it.

"Do you guys notice anything strange about these pictures? Mainly about an object?"

The team looked at the picture but no one answered.

"Alright, name the objects you see in this picture."

Reid held up the first victim's picture.

"Dress, ponytail, necklace, earrings."

Reid held the next one up.

"Shirt, hairclip, painted nails, necklace."

Next one…

"Long sleeve shirt, necklace, bracelet, braids."

Reid held up Allison's picture up.

"Dress, necklace, pig tails, flower."

"What item did you repeat every time?"

"… Necklace."

Reid nodded and laid all the pictures down in front of them.

"They are all wearing the same necklace. That can't be on accident."

Hotch looked at the pictures before looking at the team.

"We need to talk to the parents again. Blake and JJ, you talk to the first victim's. Morgan and Reid, you go to the second and Rossi and I will go to the thirds. If the fourth victim's parents come in, I want Morgan and Reid to talk to them."

Everyone nodded and split up.

**-Just going to focus on Reid and Morgan-**

Morgan opened the door to see sad parents holding hands and looking down.

"Good afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Nagiles."

The couple looked up and the dad looked confused.

"Where's Agent Hotchner?"

"Agent Hotchner at the moment is talking to another family. We just have a few questions for you two."

They nodded and Reid entered the room behind Morgan.

"I am Agent Morgan and this is Agent Dr. Reid."

The parents gave a small 'hello' and they sat down across from the parents. Reid pulled out a close up of the picture of their daughter's necklace.

"Do you recognize this necklace?"

The parents looked closer and the dad shook his head.

"No, sorry."

The mom was still staring at the necklace.

"Ma'am?"

She looked up and had tears in her eyes.

"Cali got the necklace from a friend at school. She said that everyone had one."

"Do you know who gave her the necklace?"

"Just that-the kid was a student in her class."

"Did Cali have any other friends in class?"

"She was very shy but she was friends with a few other girls that weren't in her class."

"What were their names?"

"Lindsay Rieghley, Zoey Gregory, and Allison Lawrence."

Reid nodded as his mind took noticed.

"Leia was in her class though."

"Thank you for your time."

Reid and Morgan left the conference room with the new information. Reid was silent as he put the pieces together in his head. They entered the conference room to see JJ and Blake.

"Get anything?"

"Yeah, the Gregorys said that Zoey was wearing the necklace all the time and got it from a student in the class."

"We got the same thing with the Nagiles."

The door opens and they see Hotch and Rossi enter in.

"Anything?"

"They said that Lindsay got the necklace when Zoey got it. They thought of it as friendship necklaces."

Reid goes to speak when Officer Reader comes in.

"Agent Hotchner, the Lawrence's are here."

Hotch gives his 'thanks' and nods to Morgan and Reid. They go to the conference room where Officer Reader placed the depressed parents.

They entered the conference room to see hysterical mother and comforting father. They looked up to see the agents enter the room.

"Good afternoon, I am Agent Morgan and this is Dr. Reid."

"H-Hello."

"We will find your daughter but first we need to ask you two some questions."

They both nod. Reid takes out Allison's picture and slowly brings it toward the couple. They both take a deep breath in.

"Do you recognize this necklace your daughter is wearing?"

The dad looks and shakes his head 'no' but the mother on the other hand nods 'yes'.

"She got the necklace from a classmate."

"What?! Why didn't you tell me about this?!"

"I-I didn't think it mattered… Does it matter?"

They both turned toward Reid. He shifted in his seat before speaking.

"It would seem that your daughter has the same necklace as the other 3 girls."

The mother gasps. And the father tightens his fist in a death grip.

"Ma'am, who gave your daughter this necklace?"

"I-I don't know. She just said that he was friend from class."

"…He?"

"Yes, Allison said 'He'. I even questioned it and she just nodded and ran away to her room."

"Y-You didn't tell me that our DAUGHTER met a boy?!"

The mother looked startled at the husband's outburst. She flinched and Reid and Morgan both got ready to stop a fight, possibly.

"I-I-I honestly didn't think it mattered! It's Elementary school, John!"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT GOES ON WITH MY DAUGHTER AT ALL TIMES!"

Reid stood up and approached John's side to try and calm him down.

"Mr. Lawrence, yelling won't do any good with finding your daughter."

"BACK THE FUCK OFF!"

John swings his arm out to move Reid out of the way but hits his shoulder instead. Reid flinches in pain and gasps as the air is knocked out of him.

"Reid!"

Morgan runs over and holds the slightly swaying Reid.

"You need to calm down Mr. Lawrence or I will report you."

Mr. Lawrence looks stunned when he hits the injured agent and takes a deep breath. He reaches for his wife's hand, who takes it quickly.

"I'm sorry Agent Reid. I was out of line."

"It-It's alright. Thank you for your time."

Morgan watches as Reid walks out of the room quickly. He gathers up the evidence and leaves the room but before he leaves, he turns back to the nervous Mr. Lawrence and comforting Mrs. Lawrence.

"Just so we're clear, I have not forgiven you… And it's **Dr. **Reid."

Morgan closed the door and raced toward the men's restroom.

When he entered the room, he saw Reid slumped on the ground.

"Reid?"

Reid looked up and smiled at Morgan.

"You okay pretty boy?"

"O-Of-Of course Morgan, never better."

"You liar."

Morgan went to Reid and gently helped him up.

"Your shoulder is throbbing again, isn't it?"

Reid nods and Morgan runs the faucet.

"Here, wash your face and I'll get you some ice when we get back to Hotch."

Reid nods again and starts washing his face. Morgan waits for Reid to finish and helps him dry his face. They get out and start heading toward the conference room. When they entered, Hotch looks toward them but his face falls when he sees Reid's hair wet.

"What happened?"

Everyone turns toward the duo at the front and waits for an answer.

"Mr. Lawrence lost his temper and shoved Reid in the shoulder, that's what!"

"Calm down Morgan."

Morgan takes a deep breath.

"I need to get some ice for Reid."

Blake follows Morgan and Rossi makes Reid sit down. When Morgan comes back in, he gently puts the ice on Reid's shoulder. He give his 'thanks' to Morgan and listens as the team works together to solve the case. Soon enough, Reid zones out and disappears in his head.

(These are Reid's thoughts)

_**All 4 girls had the same necklace…**_

_**Why?**_

"_Cali got the necklace from a friend at school. She said that everyone had one."_

"_Yeah, the Cullens said that Zoey was wearing the necklace all the time and got it from a student in the class."_

"_They said that Lindsay got the necklace when Zoey got it. They thought of it as friendship necklaces."_

"_She got the necklace from a classmate."_

"_I-I don't know. She just said that he was friend from class."_

"…_He?"_

"_Yes, Allison said 'He'. I even questioned it and she just nodded and ran away to her room."_

_**Why would all 4 girls have the same necklace from two different people? **_

_**What if the two people were related?**_

"Guys, what if the two different people are related?"

"You thinking siblings?"

"Exactly!"

"I'll call Garcia."

Blake lays the phone down on speaker and on the table.

"Your goddess is here at your command!"

"Garcia, are there any siblings in the girl's classes?"

"Um…. Yes! They're two pair of siblings, both boys."

Silence as they brainstorm to figure out how to decide which pair of siblings kidnapped…

"Do any of them have older brothers?"

"Hold on… Yes! The Parker brothers! They have an older brother at the age of 17 by the name of Nathanial."

"Are the parents in the picture?"

"Only the dad is… Mom died-oh man- a month ago."

"That must have been the stressor."

"But why not a month ago when the mother died? And why give them a necklace?"

"Maybe they needed a girl in the house?"

"Possibly."

"Doesn't matter at the moment, we need to get the girls."

Everyone nodded and grabbed their bullet-proof vests and guns, leaving the station. Reid passes the families as they watch them go. He looks at Mr. Lawrence and nods quickly, showing that they have found the man.

They all jump in SUVs and race to the address that Garcia had forwarded to their GPSs. When they pull up to the location, they see a small one story house in the middle of nowhere. They get out of the cars and start going around the house, covering all exits. Reid goes around the left side of the house when his foot walks on what sounded like wood. Reid stops and taps the heel of his shoe to it again and knocks on wood.

"I found something…"

He hears Blake in his earpiece, responding that she'll come and help.

When Blake gets there, she hears the wood as well and uncovers a basement door fully in the ground. She looks at Reid before talking into the earpiece.

"We found a basement door; Reid and I are going to check it out."

"Be careful."

Blake grips the handle and yanks the door open, showing three confused looking girls. Reid looks at the girls and confirms that they have found Zoey Gregory, Lindsay Rieghley, and Cali Nagile. HE tells the other and looks around the basement but can't find Allison Lawrence.

"We're missing Allison."

Reid jumps when he hears yelling from inside the house and he can hear Hotch and the others trying to talk down the Unsub or in this case, Nathanial.

Reid climbs down the ladder leading into the basement and sees another door leading into the main house. He slowly opens the door to see Nathanial pointing a gun at JJ and Morgan while Hotch talks down him down. Reid looks around and sees Allison being held tightly in Nathanial's hand. Reid looks at his team and saw Morgan glance at him quickly. Reid looks around the room, trying to find a way to get Allison but when he looks back, she's looking right at him. He smiles and waves. She smiles and waves back. He points to Nathanial and waves for her to come here quietly. She tries sliding her hand out but he tightens the hold. Allison looks back at Reid and he smiles at her. She looks back at the agents and sees Morgan smile at her kindly. She takes a deep breath before opening her mouth and biting down on Nathanial's hand.

Nathanial screams in pain and let's go, letting Allison run toward Reid whose right arm is wide open. Nathanial sees Reid snatch Allison up and look at him so he swings his gun around to shoot Reid.

Two gun shots ring out.

There's silence before Reid walks out from behind the basement door with Allison clinging to his neck. He looks at Morgan whose gun is smoking from the bullet that killed Nathanial Parker.

Reid walks over to Parker that has a bullet right in his heart and below his bowtie.

"Well, at least his bowtie is cool. Bowties are cool."

Everyone smiles at Reid's comment before they search the house. Reid takes Allison outside to see the other girls and they all hug each other. Reid smiles before he gets a giant hug from all 4 girls. He chuckles as they bring him down to his butt. The moment is broken when JJ clears her throat and Reid looks up.

"Ready to go?"

Reid nods and picks Allison back up. All the other girls grab ahold of Reid's pant leg or coat. JJ laughed at the scene and helped Reid get in the cop car with the girls. She had Reid roll down the window so she can tell him something.

"We found this in Nathanial's bedroom."

Reid looks at the necklace in JJ's hand and takes note that the necklace is the exact same as the girl's. Reid nods as the car turns on.

"See ya at the station."

The cop car drives off as the rest of the team catches up with JJ.

"Where's Reid going?"

"The girls were too attached to him so they wouldn't let go of him. He had to ride in the car with them."

They all laugh at the idea of Reid with 4 girls surrounding him. They separate to go in the SUVs and catch up with Reid. When they get there, they see Reid running in with the girls next to him while paparazzi takes photos and asks questions. It seems that Reid ignores the press and brings the girls inside the police station. Hotch comes out of the SUV first and goes to the press.

"I will answer any questions."

The press start to bombard Hotch with questions, giving the rest of the team a chance to sneak by.

When they enter, they all smile at the scene before them. They come in just in time to see Reid hand Allison to her parents, who are crying with relief. He smiles and Mr. Lawrence tackles Reid in a hug. Reid pats his back and goes to the team. He smiles at the team and Hotch re-enters.

"Good job kid."

"Thanks. I'm just glad we saved them."

"We didn't save them Spence, you did."

"Well… I'll always save the kids before I save myself."

"Let's just hope that doesn't have to happen."

Reid laughs and starts to walk away when he feels a tug on his sleeve. He turns around and sees Allison with Cali, Zoey and Lindsay. The parents were standing behind their daughter when at the same time, they each started taking off the necklace around their neck. Reid bent down and held his hand out for them. One by one, each girl shook his hand with their tiny hand and the necklace would fall in his hand. Once he got all 4, he smiled at the girls and they gave him a big hug together.

JJ lets her eyes water at the sweet scene as the team smiles proudly at their youngest.

"Thank you Dr. Reid for saving us."

"You're all very welcome."

The parents shake the teams hand and leave with their daughter in their arms and a cop by their side to escort them home with no trouble.

Reid looks down at the necklaces and puts them in his pocket. Hotch comes by and nods to Reid.

"Good job Reid."

"Thanks…"

"What's wrong?"

"… What'll happen to the two brothers?"

"They'll be put in an orphanage most likely…"

"No they won't be."

The team turns to look at Officer Reader, who is smiling brightly.

"What do you mean?"

"My whole family is planning on adopting the Parker brothers. We have a big family and is filled with adopted children."

"Really?"

"Yeah! The brothers will not be separated or harmed."

"That's very kind."

"Eh!"

The team laughs and Officer Reader shakes their hands except Reid's. He just nods his head at Reid.

"Thanks for coming in but I'm sure you are all tired of Minneapolis."

They all stay silent and Officer Reader laughs.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks again for coming out, especially you Dr. Reid."

Reid blushes at the compliment and Reader says 'good-bye'."

"Let's go home."

Everyone smiles and follows Hotch out into the flashing crowd. Morgan and Rossi stand protectively around Reid and walk to the SUV, heading to the Jet.

**-Jet-**

Hotch looks around the cabin and sees every member of his team asleep, even Reid. He was very proud of his team on this case. They all worked together and there wasn't any injuries, just adorable little girls and a protective Reid.

He was worried about Mr. Riley but hopefully Mr. Judy has done something by the time they get back home.

"_Oh well, if he's still a dick, I'm not letting him touch Reid."_

Hotch looks at Reid when his phone goes off. He looks at his phone and sees a reminder for Reid's doctor appointment for his sling.

"_Oh this is going to be fun…"_

Hotch smiles before closing his eyes, letting himself drift off next to his team, friends,

_Family._

**/Don't you touch him/**

**This chapter took days to type! I needed to get names for the characters (thanks to the people allowing me to use their name.) and plan out the next few chapters.**

**I will say this now; it is about to get more dramatic and angst-y. So be ready to possibly cry and hate me because you will. I did include some references to things that I love but if you don't catch them, no biggie…**

**OH and at this moment, I am at 96 follows, 41 favorites, 34 reviews and ****6,684****reviews! I did NOT expect this and all I can say is thank you soo much to my readers. You all make me write and distract me away from other things that I have to do… Which can be bad but WHATEVER! If they're any mistakes, please tell me and I'll attempt to fix them. **

**Oh and CHECK OUT MY COVER PICTURE! I AM VERY PROUD!**

**It may not be drawn but I can't draw… My boyfriend can but not me. **

**5,000 words… Now!**

**~StarMaya~**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back! And I would like to touch on a few things…**

**Once I posted the new chapter, I realized that I made a mistake with the names Zoey Gregory and Lindsay Rieghley. Those two names were changed last minute because my friend (Zoey) decided to change it. It used to be Zoey Cullen… And as for Lindsay Rieghley, It used to be another person but she never got back to me so Leia was now Lindsay. I'm sorry I never got to fix them but I was tired at the time and I tried catching all of them.**

**Also, I got a review on the orphanages. I was told that America doesn't have orphanages anymore… I didn't know that so I apologize for the error. If you don't live in America, then ignore it. **

**Thanks to ****stareyed in LA**** for catching these mistakes… **

**Also, I can't remember what the main room where everyone works is called so I'm calling it the Quad.**

**Thanks for listening! **

**But Read on!**

**/Don't you touch him/**

Everyone was in the Quad, working and joking around. Reid was trying to work while Morgan threw pieces of paper at him. Reid was acting annoyed but he really wasn't. He was having fun with Morgan when Morgan stood up and reached into his desk and came toward Reid. Reid looked up from his paperwork to see a goofy smile on his face and his hands behind his back.

"Hey pretty boy… I have something for you!"

Reid turned his chair and looked at Morgan, tilting his head sideways.

"What is it?"

Morgan raises his hand and stares at Reid, seriously.

"Now, this isn't to insult you at all, alright? I just wanted to give it to you as a friend and showing how much you've grown, got it?"

Reid nodded hesitantly. Blake looked up from her work and Hotch and Rossi were just coming out of their offices to turn in some paperwork when something shiny catches their eyes. They both turn to see Morgan standing over at Reid's desk with something in his hand. Reid starts laughing a little and Morgan smiles brightly.

Reid holds his hand out for the whistle that he hated from the gecko.

It's the same whistle that Morgan put around Reid's neck because he couldn't shoot a gun or stand up for himself. At first, Reid thought that Morgan was a jerk and a bully but they soon became best friends and brothers. Reid would always protect Morgan from danger and Reid knew that Morgan would do the same.

Morgan shakes his head and pushes Reid's hand away. Morgan puts the whistle around Reid's neck and then picks up the whistle to show something to Reid. Reid looked down at the whistle to see an engraving.

_No need for the sound, right Pretty boy?_

_-Morgan_

Reid smiles at the engraving and 'thanks' Morgan.

"Try whistling it."

Reid puts the whistle up to his lips to see that it makes no noise. Reid tries harer but still no sound came out.

"Why'd you take the sound out?"

"Because you don't need the whistle sound, even if you're in danger, I'll always find you if you haven't beaten the guy yourself and saved yourself."

Reid smiles at Morgan and gives him a hug. Morgan smiles and pats Reid on the back. Morgan just couldn't think of a life where Reid wasn't there as his little brother. Morgan vowed to protect Reid after the Tobias incident and damn it, he'll keep his word.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Morgan and Reid break apart to see a practically fuming Garcia with papers in her hands.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?! WHAT'S WRONG?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG DEREK!"

Morgan flinched under his name being used in such a harsh tone. Garcia goes toward the group that is fully on the ground and shoves papers in Morgan's hands. He takes them and backs up from the angry Garcia to look at them.

They were all of Reid and the 4 little girls from the recent case. They were articles of the 'savior of daughters' and pictures of him escorting them all in. There were also pictures of them giving him the necklaces and giving him one last hug 'goodbye'.

"What's wrong with Reid in these pictures?"

Everyone looks at the pictures and smiles at the memory.

"THE PROBLEM DEREK IS THAT I WASN'T NOTIFIED OF THIS… CUTENESS!"

"… Excuse me?"

"I NEED TO KNOW WHEN ONE OF MY FAMILY MEMBERS IS A HERO TO THE CHILDREN AND HITS THE NEWS, GOT IT?!"

"Yes ma'am."

Garcia took a deep breath before smiling like her usual self.

"Alright cupcake, that's your warning but that's all you get!"

"Yes ma'am." Morgan saluted Garcia who nodded back, smirking. She turned toward Reid and smiled.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!"

She pulled him in for a big bear hug but she only lasted a little bit before she yelped in pain, she backed up and rubbed her chest. She looked at Reid's chest and saw the whistle around his neck. She grabbed it and inspected it.

"Where'd you get this thing?"

"Morgan gave it to me."

Garcia turned back to see Morgan looking around with his hands in his pockets.

"Derek. Morgan. What is the meaning of a _whistle?"_

"It's a joke baby girl."

"What? That Reid can't handle himself?! Did you not read the papers about him rescuing the 4 girls from a lunatic in Minn-."

"Garcia… Morgan gave me this whistle when I first joined the BAU as a joke and he gave it back to me with an engraving and a special feature."

Garcia turns to Reid and crosses her arms. Reid brings the whistle to his lips and blows the whistle. No sound comes through. Garcia stares at the whistle while Reid reads the following engraving.

"_No need for the sound, right Pretty boy?_

_-Morgan"_

Reid looks at Garcia, who has tears in her eyes from the sweet message. She turns on her heels to Morgan and pulls him in for a hug.

"You are the sweetest brother!"

Morgan pretends he's choking, making everyone laugh until Hotch's phone goes off with a reminder.

"Reid, pack your bags; I'm taking you to your doctor's appointment."

Reid groans before going to his desk and grabs his stuff. He stands by Hotch and nods saying that he's ready to go.

"I'll be back but I'm not sure about Reid. I'll call Rossi when we're done."

Hotch got a bunch of 'K's when they left the Quad to the elevators. They wait for the elevator to open but before it can reach them, Hotch feels a presence behind them.

"Good morning Agent Hotchner. Agent Reid."

Hotch and Reid turn around to see Mr. Riley behind them with his hands behind his back.

"Good morning Mr. Riley." Hotch straightened up and stepped in front of Reid a little bit like a protective wolf protecting its' cub.

"Where are you two headed so early in the day?"

"Reid needs his check-up for his shoulder."

Mr. Riley straightened up and looks toward Reid. Hotch looks behind Mr. Riley and can see the team looking out, ready to act if Riley hurts Reid.

"It can't be that bad, can't it agnet?"

Mr. Riley raises his hand up and goes to slap Reid's shoulder but Hotch already saw it coming and raised his arm up to swat Riley's hand away. Hotch was successful.

There was a loud slap that filled the hallways as Reid flinched but felt no pain. Hotch moved Mr. Riley's hand away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Riley but we really must be going now." Just on cue, the elevators doors open and Hotch brings Reid inside, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Hotch pressed the button for the lobby just as Garcia came up, requesting for his attention. The elevators door closed and Hotch caught a glimpse of Riley's eyes so dark, he never thought that it was possible for a human.

"T-Thanks."

Hotch looked over at the Reid, who looked to be shaking.

"No problem. I promised I would protected you and I will keep my promise."

Reid smiled at Hotch shyly before the doors opened and they walked out to Hotch's car.

**-Hospital-**

Hotch waited for Reid to be done with his appointment. It's been 20 minutes already and Hotch was getting antsy.

Just when Hotch couldn't take it anymore, Reid and the doctor came out but this time, Reid didn't have a sling on.

"Now agent Hotchner, since you are put down as immediate family for Dr. Reid, I will put you in charge of making sure he does his excersises. He is to massage his arm like I showed him and he needs to stretch his arm everyday. I recommend at least 50 times he stretches his arm out a day and if his other family members want to help, that's alright. Just make sure he gets at least 50. I also don't want him shooting a gun with his arm just yet, the kick back may cause discomfort and we would have to put his arm back in a sling, do you understand me?"

"Yes doctor. Thank you."

The doctor nodded to Hotch and dismissed Reid to go with Hotch.

"Do you think you can go back to work?"

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Good, I'm sure Garcia wants to baby you."

Reid groaned and got in Hotch's car before laughing a little. They drove back to work to face Garcia and the rest of the team. Hotch called Rossi saying they were on their way back. Hotch could hear Garcia in the background cheering. Reid shrunk in his seat and Hotch smiled.

**-BAU-**

When they walked back into the Quad, they saw the team there waiting for him and they cheered when they saw that his arm was free once again.

"So what's the doctor's orders?"

"He is not allowed to shot a gun with his arm and he needs to stretch his arm out at least 50 times a day and massage it constantly."

"Sounds easy enough Spence."

"I'll help with stretching."

Reid laughs as Morgan raised his hand to volunteer. They all talk and chat before a voice speaks up.

"Agent Hotchner."

Hotch turns around to see Mr. Judy standing a few feet away from him. Hotch turns around and holds his hand out.

"Director Judy."

**/Don't you touch him/**

**I have to stop there because 1) It's a good cliffhanger and 2) The medicine I took is going to knock me out soon. I'm still sick but I had to get this out tonight.**

**I have to go so…**

**Until next time!**

**~StarMaya~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! And I will say that this story is coming to an end soon… This all happened so quickly but the story is coming to a close in probably… 3-4 chapters, so be ready… To possibly laugh, smile, cry, scream, hate me, love me… I won't tell you what it is.**

**Thank you to ****cardcaptor eternity**** for helping me out with the 'Quad'. I have been a big fan but for some odd reason, I was drawing a blank on the name of the bullpen. Also, thank you for helping me out with 'gecko', my friends always said that so I was used to it. I meant to say 'get go'.**

**Enough chit chat…**

**Read on!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: With Strauss gone, they now need a new boss but suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is he after Reid? The team must protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.**_

**/Don't you touch him/**

**-Previously on Don't you touch him'-**

"_Agent Hotchner."_

_Hotch turns around to see Mr. Judy standing a few feet away from him. Hotch turns around and holds his hand out._

"_Director Judy."_

**-And now we continue-**

"Agent Hotchner, great to see you again."

"A pleasure to see you as well."

Hotch shook the older man's hand and turned to show the team the Director of the BAU and the man you don't want to piss off.

"I believe you remember my team."

"Of course agent."

Judy went toward the team and shook everyone's hands, getting a smile from everyone. When he reached Reid, he smiled and stood before him.

"And Dr. Spencer Reid. I must say I am impressed with your progress on this team. With the BAU recruiting you so young, I was worried you would leave us. But I see I was wrong."

Reid smiled as Morgan messed up his hair.

"You have a wonderful family here."

Reid looked at everyone; JJ, Hotch, Rossi, Garcia, Morgan and even Blake.

"Yeah I do."

Reid started to remember his family… Old and new. He loved his family now but he did miss his old family members; Elle, Seaver, Gideon and Prentiss and he promised to himself that he will never forget them. Never.

"Good but I am here for a different reason. I believe there was a report filed of employment harassment?"

Reid straighten up as everyone looked between each other. Hotch stood in front of everyone and crossed his arms.

"Yes. Mr. Zack Riley is constantly harassing my agent, Dr. Spencer Reid and I want it to stop."

Everyone stood next to Reid, who was looking down at the ground. Mr. Judy looked between all the agents and saw that they all had an expression on that said, "I dare you to disagree with us."

Mr. Judy nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"As much as I would like to believe you Agent Hotchner but when I looked into the report, I saw nothing that would find Mr. Riley guilty."

"What?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that there were no reports filed about this 'harassment' and when I asked around the BAU to see if anyone has witnessed it but no one confessed or saw anything."

"Wha-What about the surveillance cameras? There must be something there."

"I thought of that as well but unfortunately when I checked the cameras, I discovered that the footage would end whenever Mr. Riley came in here and would not come back for another hour."

Everyone stayed stunned as Mr. Judy said that Mr. Riley's bullying was never caught and will never be caught.

"So Mr. Riley is just going to keep harassing Reid and we can't do anything?!"

Morgan was really upset with the fact that some ASS was going to keep on bullying his little brother and he can't do anything about it!

"Calm down agent. If you can find or capture any evidence of Mr. Riley's harassment, I will look more into it but until then, I can't do anything. Good afternoon."

The team watched as Mr. Judy walked away and out of the bullpen.

"This is crap! We can't stop Riley because the cameras were knocked out?!"

"Apparently… But we need to calm down and plan a way to get him."

"Get who exactly, Agent Rossi?"

The team turns around to see Mr. Riley close to the group and closer to Reid. Garcia and Blake grab Reid and pull him closer to Morgan in the back.

"I'm sorry sir?"

"You were 'planning' a way to get someone? A man actually and as your boss, I am obligated to know who it is you are 'getting'."

JJ comes up and stands next to Rossi. She crosses her arms and sits on her hip, glaring at Riley.

"That is personal information that you are NOT allowed to have. More like family business."

Riley steps up to JJ and stands tall, trying to overpower her but he doesn't know the bossy and sassy side of JJ.

"Excuse me agent? I believe I am able to know any information I deem important. Now get out of my way."

Riley goes to push JJ out of the way and knock her down in the process when JJ is tugged backward into a solid chest. She looks up to see Reid glaring at Riley who is glaring back.

"Don't touch my family."

Riley straightens up and walks toward Reid. Reid pulls JJ behind him and Garcia takes her a few steps back. Hotch, Rossi and Morgan get next to Reid.

"Excuse me agent?"

"You heard me, you don't touch my family. Ever."

Everyone looked at Reid as he stood up to Riley.

"And if I do? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll be your worst nightmare."

At this time, Riley and Reid were standing so close to each other that you couldn't slip a magazine in between them.

"Are you talking back to me agent?"

"No I'm not. I'm standing up to you."

Riley gritted his teeth while Reid stayed confident and sturdy. Riley finally had enough…

He raised his hand up to a fist and swung at Reid, hitting Reid's mouth and knocking him down onto the ground.

"Reid!"

Reid looks up at Riley with the still confidence in his eyes, making Riley sending another fist his way.

"HELP! I'M BEING ABUSED! SOMEONE STOP HIM!"

Riley freezes as Reid screams as if he was in pain (Not that his face wasn't) and curl up in a ball.

"OH MY GOD! REID!"

Riley and the team turn to look at Garcia's motions as she runs to Reid's side. She lifts Reid's face to look at it and sees blood run down his lip. Reid's eyes are shut as Garcia strokes his face and rocks him. Blake turns toward Riley and crosses her arms like JJ did earlier and glares at Riley.

"I think you need to leave. Right now."

Riley looks at Reid before turning away with hate in his eyes. When the doors closed, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi rush out of their frozen spots and kneel beside Reid, whose eyes are still closed.

"Reid!"

"Are you alright?"

"Spencer."

"Is he gone yet?"

Hotch, Morgan and Rossi lean backwards from Reid.

"Yeah sweetie, he's gone."

"Thank god!"

Reid opens his eyes and blinks to let the light adjust. He stands up with the help from Garcia.

"What the hell is going on?"

Reid looks at Morgan and laughs with the girls.

"What is it?"

Reid walked a little toward JJ who held her hand out to him. He took it and let it go quickly and turns toward the team.

"Oh nothing… Except the fact that we got the proof we needed to accuse Riley."

"What?! Ho-?"

"With this."

Reid shows a phone in his hand and smiles.

"How did yo-?"

"When Mr. Judy was saying that we needed proof, I started talking with Blake and Garcia about using one of our phones as cameras everytime Riley comes in. It just happened that Riley walked in when he did. Garcia got her phone out and filmed while having it hidden in her hand and low. She quickly handed it off to JJ, who went a different angle to show my blood while Garcia acted and Blake stood up. It helped with your guys surprised looks."

The girls waved at the mention of their names and Reid clicked play on the video…

"_Get who exactly, Agent Rossi?"_

"_I'm sorry sir?"_

"_You were 'planning' a way to get someone? A man actually and as your boss, I am obligated to know who it is you are 'getting'."_

_**(JJ comes in)**_

"_That is personal information that you are NOT allowed to have. More like family business."_

"_Excuse me agent? I believe I am able to know any information I deem important. Now get out of my way."_

_**(Reid comes in)**_

"_Don't touch my family."_

_(JJ pulled backward and boys stand behind Reid)_

"_Excuse me agent?"_

"_You heard me, you don't touch my family. Ever."_

_**(Silence)**_

"_And if I do? What are you going to do about it?"_

"_I'll be your worst nightmare."_

_**(Silence)**_

"_Are you talking back to me agent?"_

"_No I'm not. I'm standing up to you."_

_**(Punch)**_

"_Reid!"_

_**(Reid turns his head to look at Riley) (Riley moves to punch again)**_

"_HELP! I'M BEING ABUSED! SOMEONE STOP HIM!"_

_**(Camera shakes from being passed to someone else) (Garcia comes in)**_

"_Oh MY GOD! REID!"_

_**(Show blood and Garcia protecting Reid) (Blake comes in)**_

"_I think you need to leave. Right now."_

_**(Riley walks out) (Video end)**_

Reid hands the phone back to Garcia, who is grinning like a mad man.

"See?"

Morgan walks toward Reid and stares at him. Reid moves to his other foot as Morgan inspects him and looks down at the floor. Morgan grabs Reid's chin and forces him to look at him. Morgan keeps looking at Reid, eyes inspecting.

"You're alright?"

"Yes Derek."

Morgan nods before bringing him in for a rare hug. Reid pats his back.

"That was damn clever Reid but next time, you need to include us, clear?"

"Okay."

Morgan lets Reid pull away and steps back.

"Now let's go take care of your lip, it looks gross."

"Really? With all the things we see on a daily basis, my lip grosses you out?"

"… Yeah."

Everyone laughs and Reid walks out with Morgan.

"You know I could have gone by myself."

"Hell no. Riley can come kill you at any time now. Plus, I promised I would protect you and I'm keeping to it."

"Alright fine. But no baby-ing me."

"No promises pretty boy."

Reid groans as they get into the elevator to head to the medic. Morgan looks at Reid who has a pouty face on. He laughs in his head and looks at the descending numbers in the elevator.

_I will always protect you little brother. Always._

**/Don't you touch him/**

**I finally finished! It took me 10 days to write this chapter because I got so busy and was interrupted so many times! I started this right after the last chapter but couldn't figure out how I wanted to do this. Then my sibling deleted it and I had to start over. Then I went to a concert and just got back with only 5 hours of sleep. Apparently when I'm tired, I write better and faster. **

**Anyways, summer is coming to a close so the chapters will be longer gaps in between and take longer to upload. I'm sorry but that's how school is.**

**Also, did anyone see the new section chief for the show? That's EXACTLY how I pictured him so when you read this, imagine that guy. I don't know him but he looks mean…**

**Good night!**

**~StarMaya~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I do have some news…**

**The first news is that school is about to start within the next week and that means that the chapters will be slower and possibly shorter due to homework and work in general. I am apologizing in advance and hope you will stick with me.**

**Secondly, this is story is coming to an end soon. The story probably only has about 3 more chapters or so and then Don't you touch him' is done. It is sad but it had to end sooner or later and sooner is better because that means no more cliffhangers. **

**Lastly, I have no more news but felt like I needed a 'Lastly' in there somewhere so I added it in. Lo Siento.**

**Read on!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: With Strauss gone, they now need a new boss but suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is he after Reid? The team must protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.**_

**/Don't you touch him/**

The bullpen was quiet the next day after the big trick on Riley. Hotch and Rossi were in their offices, filling out paperwork while JJ and Garcia discussed cases. Blake and Morgan were downstairs chatting after finishing all their paperwork (Reid took some) and Reid was spinning on his chair, reading some article from a foreign country… for some reason. Morgan looked over at Reid and smiled. Reid looked much better after Riley was fooled and caught on camera. Garcia sent the video to Director Judy no more than 5 minutes after Reid went to go get his lip checked out.

Everyone was a little tense because Judy may reject the video because it was only a 1-2 minute video. They're going to need more proof to get Riley out of here but what else can they do? None of them wanted to put Reid in danger of getting hurt again so they couldn't get any more videos... on purpose at least.

Everyone jumped except for Reid when the doors to the bullpen practically slammed open and Mr. Riley came storming in, eyes set on murder. He came charging at Reid, who was still spinning on his chair reading the article.

"YOU!"

Morgan and Blake blocked his path but were knocked out of the way as Riley pushed through their arms. Reid stopped spinning and looked at Riley. Reid wasn't as scared of him any more so he stayed seated… But not for long.

Reid yelped when Mr. Riley gripped his sweater vest and brought him out of his chair and in the air. Riley started shaking Reid a little, making Reid dizzier than he was before.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU SET ME UP!"

Reid shook his head when Riley stopped shaking him. He looked at Riley and observed that Riley's face was tomato red and his dress shirt was a mess, meaning that he was worried about something.

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"THE VIDEO! YOU VIDEOTAPED ME PUSHING YOU AND YOU CALL IT ABUSE!"

"You didn't push me, you punched me. Those are two very different things."

"SHUT UP!"

"Put him down right now Mr. Riley!"

He turned to see the team around him and even some innocent bystanders. Now they have witnesses. He slowly put Reid on the ground and Reid fell to the ground, panting.

"Are you alright Reid?"

"I'm calling security!"

"I'm fine."

JJ and Garcia helped Reid up as an agent talked on the phone.

"Security is on their way now."

Reid looked at Riley and felt a slight relief. Riley on the other hand, looked pissed.

When security came, they requested that Reid come down as well so he can give his story even if it wasn't needed.

"And don't worry, Director Judy has been informed about this and he is on his way to talk to your team."

Hotch nodded and a security guy lead Reid to the front doors, while Riley walked behind him with another security guy next to him. When they came to the glass doors, no one was ready for what happened next. It happened in slow motion for everyone who was watching.

Zack Riley quickly turned and punched the security guard next to him, knocking him out. The security guard next to Reid turned around and went for his Taser but Riley was faster and knocked him on the ground and also knocking him out. He turned toward Reid and grabbed him by the collar then spun around, making Reid lose his balance. Riley let his grip on Reid go, making Reid fly.

*CRASH*

Glass shattered everywhere as Reid went through the glass doors. His back hit first and everyone heard the thump as Reid landed on the other side.

"REID!"

Morgan and Hotch charged at Riley and tackled him to the ground. Rossi tried keeping everyone back from the glass while the girls ran to Reid but couldn't get very far with the door busted and glass everywhere.

"Spence! Are you okay?"

When they didn't get an answer, they assumed the worst and were about to walk over the glass when the elevator dinged, meaning that someone was coming out and onto the floor.

The elevator door opened revealing Director Judy.

He stood still for a few seconds as he saw the incident before him. He stepped out of the elevator and took it in a little more. He looked at the broken door, the bystanders, Morgan and Hotch holding down an angry Riley, the girls at the door and a bleeding, unconscious Reid. He took a few steps before kneeling by Reid. He turned Reid on his back slowly and checked for any neck/back injuries. All the injuries seemed to be was a major cut on his head, cuts on his arms and back and another concussion. Judy took off his suit jacket and made a pillow for Reid's head. When he stood up, he went to the door and helped the girls through so they can get to Reid. He then went to Morgan and Hotch with a writhing Riley underneath them. He looked at Riley before looking away.

"What happened?"

The team was silent and Judy was about to respond when an agent stepped forward.

"Everyone was acting normal when Mr. Riley came bursting in yelling at Reid about some videotape. He was shaking the agent like some bobble head. Someone called security and they took the two down. Within the next few minutes, both security guards were knocked out and Riley spun the agent around and threw him through the glass. Then you came in."

Judy took in the information before gesturing for Morgan and Hotch to lift Riley off the ground. Riley was a little bruised from the tackle but he didn't seem too bad because he was still pulling against Morgan and Hotch's hold. Judy came to face Riley and had a stern face on. Riley stopped fighting when he looked at Judy.

"Agent Zack Riley, you trash my building, mess with security cameras, abuse your power as a section chief and more importantly, abused and almost killed my best agent in the BAU. With these charges, I am releasing you from your duties in the BAU and US Government. Any objection to these charges?"

"DAMN RIGHT I HAVE OBJEC-!"

"No objections then? Good."

Director Judy leaned in really close to Riley's face and changed from a boss to an enemy.

"Now get out of my face and if I ever see you near any of my agents again, I'll take matters into my own hands. Do I make myself clear?"

Riley let out a big breath and Judy stood up straight. He reached for Riley's badge and quickly pulled it off.

Within 3 minutes, over 6 security guards were in the bullpen to remove Riley of the BAU grounds. Riley didn't even look at Reid as they passed by. Reid was still unconscious when everything was over and Judy was doing a medical exam on Reid while everyone cleaned up the glass they can without moving Reid too much. When everything was cleared away, Reid started to stir. Judy rested a hand against his shoulder to keep him from moving.

"Stay down Doctor Reid, you have some other injuries that I haven't examined yet."

"Wha- What hap-happened?"

"Riley got you one more time but I am happy to say that it will be the last time, doctor."

Reid smiled and Judy called over his team members as Reid started to drift off again. When the team was gathered around and talking to him softly, Judy was examining not only Reid but the sight before him.

Rossi and Hotch were the uncle and father that were on Reid's right, not touching him but still close enough to know that Reid is okay. Garcia was the mother that was at his head, stroking his hair while Judy checked for any injuries on his head. JJ and Blake were the older sister and aunt that were at Reid's shoulders and whispering calming 'We got you.' And 'Riley's gone.' And Morgan was the protective older brother that was next to Judy, holding Reid's hand while asking Judy questions about Reid.

The whole team was checking Reid in their own personal way and Judy finally finished his exam of Reid and stood up from Reid. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Judy. He smiled and nodded at the team.

"He'll be fine."

Everyone smiled and looked at the sleeping agent, his facial expression calm and content.

"He's safe now."

**/Don't you touch him/**

…**Not. This is not the end but if you want it to be, go ahead. There is still some drama coming and hopefully I'll get it out to you before next Monday. (School starts)**

**So bring me some support and see if I can finish it!**

**~StarMaya~**


	12. Chapter 12 (Author Note)

**Author's note!**

**I just wanted to clear a few things up on this Author's note…**

**Director Judy has medical experience but I didn't mention it because I forgot but he only uses it during emergencies and Reid being injuried was an emergency.**

**Reid didn't have any major injures because he had too many injuries and thought he needed a break. Plus, it didn't fit my story at the moment. **

**This one is a big one…. Agent Zack Riley was arrested after the incident. I forgot to put it in because of the fact that I have some stuff on my mind at the moment and I thought I put it in but I must have forgotten it. Here is what supposed to happen:**

"_Now get out of my face and if I ever see you near any of my agents again, I'll take matters into my own hands. Do I make myself clear?"_

_Riley let out a big breath and Judy stood up straight. He reached for Riley's badge and quickly pulled it off._

_Within 3 minutes, over 6 security guards were in the bullpen to remove Riley of the BAU grounds and escort him to the police station. The authorities were called by an agent in the room and Riley was going to be sent to jail for attempted murder. Riley knew what was coming but he didn't even flinch. Riley didn't even look at Reid as they passed by. Reid was still unconscious when everything was over and Judy was doing a medical exam on Reid while everyone cleaned up the glass they can without moving Reid too much. When everything was cleared away, Reid started to stir. Judy rested a hand against his shoulder to keep him from moving. _

**I hope this clears things up and everything is good.**

**Now I may go write the next chapter…**

**~StarMaya~**


	13. Chapter 13

**The end is here… **

**Read on!**

_**Warnings: Mild cussing and cliffhangers**_

_**Summary: With Strauss gone, they now need a new boss but suspicion rises when the new boss is rude toward Reid. Does the new boss have a bone to pick with Reid or is he after Reid? The team must protect their youngest from this monster of a boss.**_

**/Don't you touch him/**

"_Stay down Doctor Reid, you have some other injuries that I haven't examined yet."_

"_Wha- What hap-happened?"_

"_Riley got you one more time but I am happy to say that it will be the last time, doctor."_

_Reid smiled and Judy called over his team members as Reid started to drift off again. When the team was gathered around and talking to him softly, Judy was examining not only Reid but the sight before him._

_Rossi and Hotch were the uncle and father that were on Reid's right, not touching him but still close enough to know that Reid is okay. Garcia was the mother that was at his head, stroking his hair while Judy checked for any injuries on his head. JJ and Blake were the older sister and aunt that were at Reid's shoulders and whispering calming 'We got you.' And 'Riley's gone.' And Morgan was the protective older brother that was next to Judy, holding Reid's hand while asking Judy questions about Reid._

_The whole team was checking Reid in their own personal way and Judy finally finished his exam of Reid and stood up from Reid. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Judy. He smiled and nodded at the team._

"_He'll be fine."_

_Everyone smiled and looked at the sleeping agent, his facial expression calm and content._

"_He's safe now."_

**-2 weeks later-**

Reid sipped his coffee as he entered the BAU building. He entered the elevator and pressed to go up as he recapped what happened recently:

_**I'm coming back from a case about Left-handers, **_

Reid walked out of the room and into the police station to get some coffee when he heard a tapping noise. He stopped in his tracks and saw a police officer tapping her pen against the desk but that's not what stopped Reid. He stared at her for a while until she stopped and started writing… using her LEFT hand.

That's it!

_**Wake up on Hotch's couch to be scolded by a man,**_

"Wh-?"

"Good morning agent."

Reid looked toward the voice and saw an older man standing before him. He sat up and smoothed out his hair, still feeling tired.

"H-Hello. Do I know you?"

"No. My name is Zack Riley and I'll be taking the position of Ms. Erin Strauss."

Reid rubbed his eyes and took the information in before standing before the man.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm special agent Dr. Spencer Reid."

Riley held his hand out to Reid who held his hand up in a wave. Riley slowly lowered his hand.

"Is there something wrong with shaking my hand, _Doctor?"_

Reid looked wide-eyed at Riley but shook his head.

"N-No! I just don't shake people's hands. I never had so don't take it personally."

Spencer gave him a smile but Riley just turned to walk to the door. He opened the door, showing the angry team behind it but that didn't scare Riley. Just before Riley walked out, he turned toward Reid who looked utterly confused.

"Oh and agent, I will be looking into your file soon. You seem to be an interesting… man and I want to make sure you never slipped up like you just did. If so, consider this a warning."

_**Spent a weekend with my family at Rossi's and was forced to cook,**_

"Hey Reid, can you pass me the noodles?"

Reid looks at Rossi and puts down his wine glass and reaches for the noodles but it stopped.

"Uh uh uh, you need to wash your hands before you touch any ingredients."

Reid smiles at Rossi and washes his hands, passing the noodles to Rossi but is stopped when a towel is placed on his shoulder.

"Welcome Su chef! Now, can you cut me some parsley?"

"Aw Man Rossi!"

_**Told our new boss off,**_

"All that information is in my file so it's like you just read my file. I'll tell you more about myself. I was born in 1982 and I'm a 'genius' and autodidact. I graduated from a Las Vegas public high school at age 12 and have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute. My mother Diana lives in Las Vegas in Bennington Sanitarium because she is a paranoid schizophrenic. My father William Reid is a lawyer in Las Vegas. I joined the BAU at age 22 because of my IQ, I was able to enter so young. I've with my team ever since and as you can see, they are alive and well. That is in my file. Now excuse me, we have a plane in catch in… 5 minutes."

Reid pushed by the stunned Riley along with the team. Rossi stopped before Riley and looked at him coldly.

_**Got shot in the shoulder,**_

Reid grunted in pain and went down with a thud. The next moments were slow and blurred to Reid but he heard the man being dragged away and a cop coming to Reid, trying to tell him something but Reid's vision was blurring really quick. His vision was starting to black around the edges before he felt himself being lifted up.

Then nothing.

_**Almost killed by a sheriff in Sacramento,**_

The Sheriff shakes her head and pulls her gun out and aims it at Reid, who doesn't even flinch.

"You're in denial, just like everyone else."

"No I'm not Ellie. No I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE!"

Morgan grabs Reid's arm and pulls him toward the group and behind as 9 bullets sound through the room. Once the guns' echo ends, everyone looks at the dead body on the ground a few feet away from the team. Smoke slowly disappears from the teams' guns.

_**Beat Morgan badly at Poker,**_

"…. *My Royal flush."

"Oh you little!"

Everyone laughed loudly as Morgan glares at Reid as he pulled the pot into his.

"When are you people going to learn? Never play cards with a magician!"

"Whatever."

_**Pushed down a metal staircase and got a concussion… again,**_

He could feel himself falling forward and his papers flying everywhere. He saw the stairs suddenly come underneath him. And his head hit with a thud.

_**Saved 4 little girls and got 4 necklaces,**_

Reid looks at the girls and confirms that they have found Zoey Gregory, Lindsay Rieghley, and Cali Nagile.

He smiles and waves. She smiles and waves back. He points to Nathanial and waves for her to come here quietly. She tries sliding her hand out but he tightens the hold. Allison looks back at Reid and he smiles at her. She looks back at the agents and sees Morgan smile at her kindly. She takes a deep breath before opening her mouth and biting down on Nathanial's hand.

Nathanial screams in pain and let's go, letting Allison run toward Reid whose right arm is wide open. Nathanial sees Reid snatch Allison up and look at him so he swings his gun around to shoot Reid.

Two gun shots ring out.

There's silence before Reid walks out from behind the basement door with Allison clinging to his neck.

Reid takes Allison outside to see the other girls and they all hug each other. Reid smiles before he gets a giant hug from all 4 girls. He chuckles as they bring him down to his butt.

Reid laughs and starts to walk away when he feels a tug on his sleeve. He turns around and sees Allison with Cali, Zoey and Lindsay. The parents were standing behind their daughter when at the same time, they each started taking off the necklace around their neck. Reid bent down and held his hand out for them. One by one, each girl shook his hand with their tiny hand and the necklace would fall in his hand. Once he got all 4, he smiled at the girls and they gave him a big hug together.

_**Got my old whistle,**_

Reid holds his hand out for the whistle that he hated from the gecko.

It's the same whistle that Morgan put around Reid's neck because he couldn't shoot a gun or stand up for himself. At first, Reid thought that Morgan was a jerk and a bully but they soon became best friends and brothers. Reid would always protect Morgan from danger and Reid knew that Morgan would do the same.

Morgan shakes his head and pushes Reid's hand away. Morgan puts the whistle around Reid's neck and then picks up the whistle to show something to Reid. Reid looked down at the whistle to see an engraving.

_No need for the sound, right Pretty boy?_

_-Morgan_

Reid smiles at the engraving and 'thanks' Morgan.

"Try whistling it."

Reid puts the whistle up to his lips to see that it makes no noise. Reid tries harder but still no sound came out.

"Why'd you take the sound out?"

"Because you don't need the whistle sound, even if you're in danger, I'll always find you if you haven't beaten the guy yourself and saved yourself."

_**Was protected from Riley by Hotch,**_

Mr. Riley raises his hand up and goes to slap Reid's shoulder but Hotch already saw it coming and raised his arm up to swat Riley's hand away. Hotch was successful.

There was a loud slap that filled the hallways as Reid flinched but felt no pain. Hotch moved Mr. Riley's hand away.

_**My arm was healed,**_

When they walked back into the Quad, they saw the team there waiting for him and they cheered when they saw that his arm was free once again.

"So what's the doctor's orders?"

"He is not allowed to shot a gun with his arm and he needs to stretch his arm out at least 50 times a day and massage it constantly."

"Sounds easy enough Spence."

"I'll help with stretching."

Reid laughs as Morgan raised his hand to volunteer.

_**Met the Director of the BAU,**_

Judy went toward the team and shook everyone's hands, getting a smile from everyone. When he reached Reid, he smiled and stood before him.

"And Dr. Spencer Reid. I must say I am impressed with your progress on this team. With the BAU recruiting you so young, I was worried you would leave us. But I see I was wrong."

_**Framed Riley,**_

Reid opens his eyes and blinks to let the light adjust. He stands up with the help from Garcia.

"What the hell is going on?"

Reid looks at Morgan and laughs with the girls.

"What is it?"

Reid walked a little toward JJ who held her hand out to him. He took it and let it go quickly and turns toward the team.

"Oh nothing… Except the fact that we got the proof we needed to accuse Riley."

"What?! Ho-?"

"With this."

Reid shows a phone in his hand and smiles.

"How did yo-?"

"When Mr. Judy was saying that we needed proof, I started talking with Blake and Garcia about using one of our phones as cameras everytime Riley comes in. It just happened that Riley walked in when he did. Garcia got her phone out and filmed while having it hidden in her hand and low. She quickly handed it off to JJ, who went a different angle to show my blood while Garcia acted and Blake stood up. It helped with your guys surprised looks."

_**Bullied by Riley one last time,**_

Reid yelped when Mr. Riley gripped his sweater vest and brought him out of his chair and in the air. Riley started shaking Reid a little, making Reid dizzier than he was before.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD! YOU SET ME UP!"

Reid shook his head when Riley stopped shaking him. He looked at Riley and observed that Riley's face was tomato red and his dress shirt was a mess, meaning that he was worried about something.

"Wha-What are you talking about?"

"THE VIDEO! YOU VIDEOTAPED ME PUSHING YOU AND YOU CALL IT ABUSE!"

"You didn't push me, you punched me. Those are two very different things."

"SHUT UP!"

"Put him down right now Mr. Riley!"

He turned to see the team around him and even some innocent bystanders. Now they have witnesses. He slowly put Reid on the ground and Reid fell to the ground, panting.

_**Riley got caught,**_

"Security is on their way now."

Reid looked at Riley and felt a slight relief. Riley on the other hand, looked pissed.

When security came, they requested that Reid come down as well so he can give his story even if it wasn't needed.

"And don't worry, Director Judy has been informed about this and he is on his way to talk to your team."

_**Thrown through a glass door,**_

He turned toward Reid and grabbed him by the collar then spun around, making Reid lose his balance. Riley let his grip on Reid go, making Reid fly.

*CRASH*

Glass shattered everywhere as Reid went through the glass doors. His back hit first and everyone heard the thump as Reid landed on the other side.

_**And never saw Riley again.**_

Within 3 minutes, over 6 security guards were in the bullpen to remove Riley of the BAU grounds and escort him to the police station. The authorities were called by an agent in the room and Riley was going to be sent to jail for attempted murder.

_**Man these past months have been hard…**_

The elevator door dinged and opened up for Reid. He walked out of the elevator and saw the new glass door being placed in the door frame. He stepped out of the way and waited for the glass to be put in but a construction worker saw Reid and halted the work.

"Go ahead agent."

Reid nodded and went through the broken frame and into the bullpen. He thanked as he went through and the workers got back to work. They finished the glass within 20 minutes or so.

Reid got to work early that morning and started on his work that was a little behind. He looked at his watch and saw it was only 5:30.

"Let's see how much paperwork I can get… with my coffee."

Reid took a drink of his coffee and got to work.

While he was working, he could hear the glass door being placed in. He looked up and saw the final bolt being placed and the worker polishing the glass. Reid just simply smiled.

The rest of the team came into work 30 minutes after Reid got there. Reid looked up as he finished his 12th file. Morgan shook his head.

"How long have you been here pretty boy?"

"30 minutes, give or take."

Morgan scoffed and walked over to the break room to get some coffee. Blake took her seat at her desk and started working on her files. Rossi waved at Reid who smiled back as Rossi went up the steps to his office.

"Morning handsome!"

Reid looked up and smiled at Garcia who was bright as ever but today was pink and orange day.

"Morning Garcia."

Reid looked back at his file and went to take a drink of coffee but found it was empty so he threw his mug away and got up to get a coffee when Garcia placed a mug by his hand. He looked down and smiled at it.

"Here you go sugar."

"Thanks Garcia!"

Reid smiled as Garcia kissed him on the cheek and grabbed the coffee off his desk. Morgan laughed as he sat down with a coffee as well.

The doors opened as JJ and Hotch walked through the new doors. They looked around the room before nodding at Reid. Reid stopped writing and looked at JJ and Hotch as they came over to his desk.

"Morning Spence."

"Morning you guys. Why're you late?"

"We just dropped Henry and Jack off at a new daycare. Our babysitters cancelled on us for some reason. We put you as an emergency contact and a family member so if we can't get them, you can take them out, okay?"

"Sounds good to me. What's the daycare's name?"

"Montclair KinderCare."

"Alright, got it."

"Thanks Reid."

Reid nodded and JJ and Hotch went off to their offices to work.

**-Time jump to 12:30-**

The elevator door opened and the family stepped out laughing about Reid's chopsticks issues.

"They're two skinny sticks that are not hold together by anything but your own fingers as you try to get grains of rice out of a fiction-less bowl. Might as well eat dinner with no.2 pencils."

Morgan laughed and shook his shoulder.

"We have found Superman's kryptonite! Who would have ever guessed?"

"Actually, Superman is a fictional character created on December 6 1991 by Robert Lorenzo Liefeld. He is also a DC comic and was created in many movies like the recent one called Man of Ste-."

"I know genius… I was messing with you."

Everyone split up as they entered the bullpen. Morgan walked with Reid to his desk and kept joking with him. When he got to Reid's desk, he saw the whistle around his neck.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

"What?"

"The whistle."

"Oh! No it doesn't, it fits around my neck and I can barely feel it on my chest. It sits on my chest and doesn't move."

"Weird… Okay Pretty boy, let's get back to work."

"You should get back to work; I'm 20 files ahead of you."

"Shut up."

Reid laughed loudly and Morgan walked away from his desk pouting but smiling.

Reid was able to finish his files quickly and closed his eyes a little bit before he felt something vibrating by his leg. He looked up and looked down and saw his shoulder bag. He waited and the vibrating stopped. Reid thought about what it could be and then it vibrated again really quick like a message.

_Oh my phone!_

Reid dug through his bag and found that he had a missed call from an unknown number and a voicemail. Just when Reid was about to play it, he got an email from an unknown user. He looked at it confusingly and clicked it just as the voicemail started to play.

'**Hello Dr. Reid, this is Karen from Montclair KinderCare. I just wanted to let you know that you left Henry's Superman here when you picked him and Jack up. If you would like to come and pick it up now, that'll be great but until then, I'll keep it high up on the shelves. Thank you and Have a great day."**

Reid felt his heart skipped as he heard the voicemail.

'…**I just wanted to let you know that you left Henry's Superman here when you picked him and Jack up.'**

'…**you left Henry's Superman here when you picked him and Jack up.'**

'… **When you picked him and Jack up.'**

'…**him and Jack…'**

Reid put the phone down and read the email.

_Hello Spencer,_

_I hope you got the message from Karen about Henry's dear Superman. If you did than you know that I have the two most important kids in your life in my grasp._

_You have two options:_

_You tell your whole team about my crime and risk the kid's lives, two innocent kids._

_Or_

_You come to the coordinates at the bottom by yourself and I'll spare the kids but your life will be in danger._

_Your choice… Either way someone is going to pay for my dear Diane's death._

_See you dead or alive Spencer._

_-Zack Riley_

_38.5223° N, 77.6936° W_

Reid felt his heart stop all together.

Riley got Henry and Jack; his godson and Hotch's son, the most important kids to the BAU team.

But what should he do?

Reid looks around and sees everyone working at their own pace, no one knows what's going on.

_I need to tell Hotch and JJ._

Reid made his decision and stood up to go to Hotch's office but as he did, something shifted on his chest. He looked down and saw the whistle shine a little.

"Good job kid."

"Thanks. I'm just glad we saved them."

"We didn't save them Spence, you did."

"Well… I'll always save the kids before I save myself."

"Let's just hope that doesn't have to happen."

Reid took a shaky breath and gripped the whistle tightly before closing his eyes and headed for the door.

"Hey Reid! Where you going?"

Reid grabbed the new handle on the new glass door and turned toward Blake and Morgan, who were looking at him concerning.

"I-I got a call from my landlord. He needs to talk to me about my rent really quick."

Reid rushed out the door before anyone could say anything. He ran down the stairs and got into his car quickly before he finally let a tear fall. He looked at the BAU building and drove off to 38.5223° N, 77.6936° W or 4332 Razor Hill Rd Bealeton, VA 22712.

**-BAU-**

"I-I got a call from my landlord. He needs to talk to me about my rent really quick."

Reid ran out of the room before Morgan or Blake could say anything.

"That was weird."

Morgan nodded and kept looking at the door for a few more seconds before looking away and back to his work.

**-40 minutes later-**

Morgan tapped his fingers as he stood next to the door looking every now and then for a skinny brown haired man. He checked his watch and looked back up at the elevator door.

"Morgan, I'm sure he's fine! Now get back to work."

Morgan heard Blake talking but he was still worried so he didn't listen.

Morgan pushed off the door and walked back to his desk.

"I'm calling him."

"Morgan…"

"Shhh!"

Morgan brought the phone up to his ear as he listened to the dial tone.

*Ring Ring*

Morgan looked at Reid's desk as the phone across the room rang. Morgan walked over to Reid's desk and listened as the phone rang with Morgan's. He picked up the cell phone and held it up and saw the contact name as 'Big brother Morgan.'

_Hi this is Spencer Reid. Please leave a message and I'll call you back._

Morgan ended the call and looked at Reid's phone glow a missed call. Morgan clicked it and saw his missed call as long with a missed call 42 minutes before his from an unknown number with a voicemail attached.

_Should I?_

Morgan looked around and saw Blake walking toward him. Morgan clicked for the voicemail to play and put it on speaker for Blake to hear.

'**Hello Dr. Reid, this is Karen from Montclair KinderCare. I just wanted to let you know that you left Henry's Superman here when you picked him and Jack up. If you would like to come and pick it up now, that'll be great but until then, I'll keep it high up on the shelves. Thank you and Have a great day."**

Morgan dropped the cell phone and ran up to Hotch's office. He didn't even bother to knock and barged in. Hotch jumped slightly when Morgan rushed in, breathing hard.

"Something's wrong."

"What is it?"

"Reid got a message on his phone from a place called Montclair KinderCare saying that he checked out Jack and Henry but he's been here the whole day."

"What?!"

Hotch got up really fast from his desk and made his way out to the bullpen. Blake already got JJ and Garcia and JJ was hysterical. Rossi came out of his office just as Morgan and Hotch got out.

"What's going on?"

"Jack and Henry were taken from daycare just 40 minutes ago."

Rossi went down to meet everyone.

"Where's Reid?"

"He got a call from the daycare saying he checked them out but he was here the whole day except for at lunch but he was with us. What's going on?"

Blake and Garcia were trying to calm down JJ while Rossi attended to Hotch, who was scary silent. Morgan looked at Reid's desk and saw his monitor flashing a little light saying that it went to sleep. Morgan shook the mouse and woke it up, revealing a screen with a background of all of them. Morgan looked around and saw his email open. Morgan clicked on the icon and felt the color drain from his face at the email that was placed before him.

_Hello Spencer,_

_I hope you got the message from Karen about Henry's dear Superman. If you did than you know that I have the two most important kids in your life in my grasp._

_You have two options:_

_You tell your whole team about my crime and risk the kid's lives, two innocent kids._

_Or_

_You come to the coordinates at the bottom by yourself and I'll spare the kids but your life will be in danger._

_Your choice… Either way someone is going to pay for my dear Diane's death._

_See you dead or alive Spencer._

_-Zack Riley_

_38.5223° N, 77.6936° W_

"Hey guys! Come look at this."

Everyone ran over to Morgan's side and gasped when they read the email that was sent to Reid.

"How did Riley get out of jail?"

"I don't know…"

"Who's Diane?"

"Isn't his mother named Diane?"

"No, her name is Diana. Anyway, she's not dead."

"Then who's Diane?"

Silence

"Wasn't she the one that committed the double suicide with Maeve? Diane Turner, I think?"

Everyone let out a sigh as Morgan punched the desk.

"Alright, we need to get to these coordinates right now. Everyone, grab your gun and let's go."

Everyone rushed off as Garcia punched in the coordinates in her phone.

"Guys! Reid's at 4332 Razor Hill Rd Bealeton, VA 22712. That's a 40 minute drive!"

"Make it 20."

They all piled into two cars and drove off to get Reid and their children.

**-Reid-**

Reid drove up to the coordinates and stopped the car. He walked to the only house in the middle of nowhere and it didn't look sturdy. It looked like a ghost town house, the windows were boarded up and the ceiling was coming apart. The grass was dead around and quite frankly, it didn't look safe.

Reid took a breath before entering the house. It was dark and dusty but he could see footsteps in the dirt. He followed the footsteps until he got to the living room part of the house. He looked around the corner and saw Riley in a chair with Jack and Henry blindfolded and gagged next to him. Reid came around the corner and Riley looked up at him.

"Ah agent Reid! So nice of you to join us."

Henry and Jack both straightened up when they heard Reid's name.

"Hello Riley. I'm here so mind letting the kids go now?"

Riley stood up and brought the kids with him. They stumbled a little but they caught themselves.

"Alright Reid, a deal's a deal. I'll let the kids go but you're not allowed to leave."

Reid nodded and watched as the kids were un-blindfolded and ungagged.

"Uncle Spencer!"

The kids ran to Reid and hugged him; Reid could feel tears coming to his eyes and kneeled down to hug the kids. He leaned down and kissed Henry and Jack on the forehead. The kids looked at Reid and ran out the door and into the field. Reid let a tear fall down his cheek and he turned to face Riley, who played with the gun in his hands.

"Alright Riley, let's talk."

Riley smirked at Reid and stepped closer to him, gun in hand and Reid gripped his gun in his right.

"Yes, let's talk."

Reid and Riley glared at each other.

**-Team-**

Hotch and Morgan drove up to the street and saw the abandoned house.

"There's his car!"

Hotch and Morgan parked it and everyone ran out of the cars but stopped short when they saw two figures running out of the house.

"Henry? HENRY!"

JJ ran and hugged her son as Hotch caught Jack that ran in his arms. JJ smiled before Jack pulled Henry away and they looked at the team.

"Uncle Spence had a message."

Everyone gathered around Henry and Jack. Jack looked around nervously.

"He-He said… He said Wreck."

Everyone looked around at each other.

"Jack, Spencer said Wreck?"

Jack nodded hesitantly. Everyone looked around before Hotch and Morgan stepped around the kids to go to the house. They were only able to take a few steps before Henry shouted at the top of his tiny lungs.

"AND BACH!"

Morgan and Hotch turned around to look at Henry. JJ had him in her arms but she put him down and he ran to Jack, who nodded. Garcia, Blake and Rossi came toward the kids.

"What'd you say?"

"And Bach! That's what Spence said to me!"

"And Spence said Wreck to me!"

Rossi looked between the kids before his face dropped. He looked up at the house with a sad look.

"Damn it Reid." Rossi had to turn away from everyone as he ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes were getting watery as he thought about Reid and his memories but they were cut short as Hotch called his name.

"What is it Rossi?"

Rossi turned around and took a shaky breath.

"Think about it. Put Jack's and Henry's words together."

Everyone thought before Garcia started crying. Morgan ran to her and threw his arms around her as she started running toward the house. She only made it a few steps before everyone pulled her back…

"REID!"

And the roof caved in.

Garcia fell to the ground just as the roof fell into the tiny house, blowing dust all over the area. The team covered their faces and when they looked at the house again, they saw a little red flickering then it grew and engulfed the old wood house. The team were frozen in their spot as they watched the fires of hell grow around Riley and their loving family member Reid.

"We need a fire truck and an ambulance at 4332 Razor Hill Rd Bealeton, VA 22712 now!"

The team turned to look at Blake put away her phone.

The fire truck arrived 15 minutes after Blake called and they extinguished the fire quickly because the house was almost burned down but it was still standing a little. The paramedics were searching through the wreckage along with the fire fighters while the team were covered with shock blankets. Garcia were still crying while Rossi was deadly silent. JJ and Hotch held their kids and Morgan comforted Garcia. Blake stood before Rossi and Garcia.

"What did Reid say?"

Rossi and Garcia looked at each other before Garcia hid her face. Rossi looked at Blake and looked down.

"Jack's word was 'Wreck' and Henry's words were 'And Bach'."

Everyone nodded.

"Hotch, say the words together. Out loud for everyone."

"Okay… Wreck-and-Bach."

"Say it faster without the breaks."

"Wreckandbach."

Hotch froze after he said everything and looked away. Morgan was still confused and Garcia cried harder. Blake and JJ looked between each other. Garcia looked up and got irritated.

"OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! REID SAID RECHIENBACH!"

Blake, JJ and Morgan finally caught on and started crying. Everyone was silent before they heard one of the firefighters call out.

"Found a body!"

The team looked up at the now burned building to see paramedics carrying out a burned body on a stretcher. They came near Hotch and the team.

"Agent Hotchner, can you identify this body?"

Hotch got up from his spot on the ambulance and looked at the burned-black body. Hotch grimaced at the body as he looked it up and down. Quite frankly, the body was unrecognizable. Hotch did one more look up and down before seeing a piece of plastic in the body's pocket. Hotch put on a pair of gloves and pulled out the plastic thing and saw that it was a badge. Hotch turned the badge over, holding his breath and let out the breath when he read the name.

"Yes, this is Zack Riley; former BAU chief."

The paramedics nodded and wrote down the name before carrying the body off.

"If that's Riley, then where's Reid?"

"I don't know JJ, I don't know."

The paramedics and firefighters were still going through the wreckage and coming with nothing. It was getting dark and Henry and Jack couldn't stay awake this late any longer.

"Let's go home."

Morgan looked at Hotch in shock.

"We can't just leave! Reid may still be alive and is just injured!"

"I know Morgan but the kids can't stay up any longer. I'm sure they'll tell us if they find anything."

Morgan was about to protest when Garcia grabbed his arm and shook her head. Garcia looked tired and weak from all the crying and Morgan knew he had to take care of her until we hear the final call and even after that.

Morgan nodded and took Garcia away. Rossi walked with Blake back to one of the SUVs. JJ and Hotch grabbed Jack and Henry and started to walk off. They settled the kids in one of the SUVs before looking back at the wreck.

"Do you think he's still in there?"

Hotch looked down.

"I don't know."

JJ wiped her eyes before getting in the passenger seat and Hotch turned on the SUV. All the SUV's drove away from the burned house and missing family member.

**-Next day; BAU-**

The bullpen was quiet as everyone stared at Reid's desk. His satchel was still by his desk, phone was on desk now and an old coffee was sitting there, halfway full. There was an old photo of the whole team, the current team. Everyone knew that old team photos were behind the new one as a memory and progression timeline. The photo showed everyone smiling together at Rossi's house a few months ago.

Morgan stood up and went toward the now abandoned desk and opened a drawer. He smiled when he saw a photo of his mom in there and on top as it was the first thing he saw when he opened the desk. Morgan moved the picture and saw 4 similar necklaces tied together by a ribbon. Morgan picked it up and smiled at the perfect condition it was in, shined and untouched. Morgan sighed when he started remembering…

"_Good job kid."_

"_Thanks. I'm just glad we saved them."_

"_We didn't save them Spence, you did."_

"_Well… I'll always save the kids before I save myself."_

"_Let's just hope that doesn't have to happen."_

Morgan put the necklaces and picture back as he let a tear fall into the desk drawer.

"Dammit Reid."

Morgan squeezed his fist tight.

_Reid puts the whistle up to his lips to see that it makes no noise. Reid tries harder but still no sound came out._

"_**Why'd you take the sound out?"**_

"_**Because you don't need the whistle sound, even if you're in danger, I'll always find you if you haven't beaten the guy yourself and saved yourself."**_

_**Reid smiles at Morgan and gives him a hug. Morgan smiles and pats Reid on the back.**_

Morgan took a gasp in before hearing his promise that he broke within a month. A promise he made for life!

_**I will always protect you little brother. Always.**_

"Is this Spencer Reid's BAU team?"

Everyone looked up and saw a paramedic standing by the door with a confidential package.

"Yes."

Hotch and Rossi stepped up in front of the team. The paramedic gave them a small smile before holding the package out. Hotch took the package slowly before opening it quickly.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone looked up at the paramedic with a sad expression on. Hotch took the contains out of the package and gasped with what fell into his hand.

A BAU badge burned and melted around the corners but was still clearly belonging to Dr. Spencer Reid. Hotch looked at the smiling picture of Reid staring at him.

And…

A silver whistle.

He held it in his hand for everyone to see and Morgan had to turn away from the whistle while everyone choked back a sob.

The whistle was slightly melted around the edges but it wasn't too bad because it seems it was protected by something.

Rossi took the package from Hotch and took papers out of the package and read the headline.

"A deceased form?"

The paramedic nodded.

"The guardian for the late Dr. Spencer Reid must file out the forms to confirm that Dr. Spencer Reid is indeed dead and that must be Agent Aaron Hotchner and Agent David Rossi."

Hotch and Rossi looked at the paramedic with a hard stare.

"Did you find a body? Or any parts of a body?"

The paramedic shifted under the stare of the team.

"Well no but it is our answer to not finding Dr. Reid in the fire and collapse of the building."

"Then he's not dead."

"But Agent-"

"No nothing! If you don't have proof of Reid's death then we're not filling out these forms! Thank you for the evidence but we're not filing Reid as 'deceased' or 'late'."

Rossi shoved the files back at the paramedic and Hotch and Rossi started to walk away when the paramedic shouted at the team.

"Then what are you filing Dr. Reid?!"

Rossi and Hotch turned toward the paramedic in front of the whole team. Rossi stepped up and looked straight at the paramedic.

"Missing."

**-Somewhere-**

A man stirred a little and felt wires pull at his arm. He blinked under the bright lights before looking around and saw an unknown room but it looked kind of like a hospital.

"Good morning Dr."

The man looked at the unknown visitor as he came closer to the injured man and the man could now see that the visitor was dressed in a suit, black and white. He also had a badge on his suit jacket and the man could read the name 'Michael Kent'.

"Dr. Adam Molina, it is great to see you awake, partner."

Big brown eyes looked at the man and smiled slightly.

"It's good to be awake."

**Fin?**

**/Don't you touch him/**

**Stay tuned…**

**~StarMaya~**


	14. Till Next Time

**Don't you touch him' note:**

_Stay tuned at Thanksgiving for the Part 2 of_

_Don't you touch him'._

_The name will be secret until then…_

_But IF you anyone has any ideas for names or topics, feel free to let me know._

_I am always on FanFiction so any fan advice is helpful._

_Thank you!_

_Until next time…_


	15. Questions

**Hello everyone! **

**I have a few things I need to get figured out and I need your help!**

**Should the new story have less cases? Like just have one major one?**

**Should Reid have a love interest? I'm reluctant to do one because I might focus on the love interest more than the story…**

**If you do want a love interest, who should it be? Someone from the team (male or female) or an OC?**

**I'm fine with doing MxM or FxM**

**Should I release it earlier?**

**Also, how do you guys like the new section chief on the show? I keep expecting him to punch Reid or push him down the stairs… I feel horrible.**

**Please let me know through reviews or PM me because I won't be able to start the story until I have all these answers.**

**Thanks!**

_**~StarMaya**_


End file.
